Maximum's Twilight
by lackofbetterchoice
Summary: Maximum ride is alone, Itex is gone but at what cost? Jeb convinces her to start fresh and have a normal life. But how can you have a normal life when the town you move to is full of vampires? Set two years after 3rd book 4th and 5th book didn't happen
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Twilight

Chapter 1

I stared out the window at the place which was to be my home. Total was asleep on my lap.

"You'll like it here. It's out of the way. And plenty of room to fly in the mountains." Jeb said trying to make some conversation.

What does it matter where I live? I should be dead, I deserve to be dead. The day my flock died I should have died with them.

"I enrolled you in the local high school. Your tutoring sessions should have gotten you up to the level. No uniform, you'll be glad to hear not like your last school."

Shut up. Just shut up.

"I'll be away a lot for the FBI but I'll be here for the first month to make sure you get settled."

He waited for some kind acknowledgement but I gave him none. He sighed.

"Please Max, honey. Please just try this once to have a semi-normal life. Just to be a teenager. For me, for the flock."

He hit a sore spot when he mentioned them. Be normal? How? I'm a freak. How can you be a normal teenager when you have wings on your back, a talking dog and been tortured for years on end by scientists?

The car suddenly became claustrophobic.

"Stop the car. I need to stretch my wings out." Jeb didn't argue and he stopped the car as soon as possible.

"You know where the house is, don't you?" He said as I got out. Total hopped out after me.

I nodded and took off without a word.

After about ten minutes of flying around the mountains, Total spoke, "I know you hear this way too much but you never listen so I'll say it again. You need to forgive yourself and enjoy the life you have left. The flock didn't die just so you could silent and depressed all your life!"

"I shouldn't be here."

"Yes you should! You are the reason anyone is alive today! You are the reason Itex has been shut down! You are the reason that no more people will be tortured! You deserve a life free from running and fighting!"

I stopped flying and hovered close to the trees. "What did they deserve then? To die? For me to kill them?"

"It wasn't your fault. Stop believing it is!"

"To hell it wasn't my fault. I was the leader. They were my responsibility! My family! The decisions I made killed them!"

I started to shake and knew that if I didn't get in control of my emotions soon my powers would get dangerous. I turned around and poured on the speed, zooming away from Total. I wasn't fast enough and I could hear Totals voice as I left.

"It's been two years, Max."

I stopped just two minutes away from the border of Washington State. Far away from Virginia and the east coast where Ella and Mum were.

_I can't go back. I can't, I can't._

It has been two years, three months and thirteen days since angel died. Since the last of my flock died.

I should have prevented it. I should have found a way to save them.

I managed to finish off Itex myself. Find all the secret branches, work with the FBI to arrest all the people, finish off Fangs blog to let people knoe what had happened but when I was finished everything else seemed so pointless.

Along with Total, I disappeared. Sometimes I'd curl up and let misery have me or sometimes I'd just keep flying. Without Total I probably would have killed myself by forgetting to sleep and eat.

Kill myself.

It seemed like a good option sometimes. But Total and Jeb kept reminding me, to stay strong. Don't let them die in vain. They were right. In memory of my flock I kept fighting and tired to stay strong. Eventually I came home...or to mums place. It's not really home. Mum has remarried some guy called Pete who I really don't care for. Ella, as much as I love her made my heart ache with loneliness whenever I saw her. She deserved a proper life. Go to college, get a job, have a family.

So I turned to Jeb. He tutored me and managed to get my schooling up to scratch. He said we should get out of the east coast to somewhere quiet. The FBI helped us out and Jeb agreed to work for them for money to support us. He vaguely knew some people here and they helped us move to this place. To Forks.

I could feel a storm brewing. Over the years my powers had developed. I could control electricity and manipulate metal; I could run as fast as I could fly. The static in the clouds made my skin tingle.

I found the house easily enough. It was pretty far from the town. I liked it that way. I started to drizzle and I was wet when I got there but I didn't care.

Total and Jeb had already finished unpacking though we didn't have much to begin with. We would have to buy a lot of things. A fridge, a cooker, a table, beds. Total had his own room, which was basically a large walk-in wardrobe in the hall that we converted.

My room was pretty empty. It had blank white walls, one large window, a camp-bed, fangs laptop (which was pretty old and damaged from fighting) and a single box of clothes. Mum had gone out and bought some stuff before I left knowing that I had nothing that wasn't either ripped or blood stained.

There were also a couple of books on the floor. Both text books and normal ones. I was still not a great reader(considering I didn't learn until I was ten and then had no time because of the saving the world crap) but every once and a while I found something that caught my eye.

Jeb said that he'd ordered some stuff and that it would arrive tomorrow. Dinner was Chinese because none of us could be bothered to cook. Not that they'd eat it if I did cook. It was a quiet dinner as usual. None of us said much. We were still pretty awkward around each other. Not that I talked much anyway. I only rarely talked to people at all.

Jeb mentioned school again and that it would start on Monday. Oh, joy. He also, once again, pleaded for me not to fly off and not show up every other day. I promised I'd try.

On Sunday, He came home not only with food, a microwave, a fridge and a cooker, he also came home with a motorcycle and helmet.

"Thought you might like it more than a car. I found it in a junk yard. It might need a bit of work but it runs and I know you can fix anything."

I loved the bike. Didn't let Jeb know that but it gave me something to work on and take my mind off things. I went back to the junk yard and spent the day stealing parts and by Sunday evening it looked as good as new.

_Running down the white corridor. Flyboys hot on my tail. Must find Nudge but there is too many doors to look through them all. I hear the blood curdling scream of my baby not knowing where it came from. I scream for her but she doesn't answer. The smell of blood reaches me and I see the red pool outside one of the rooms. Oh god, oh god, I'm too late. I burst through the room only to see her lifeless body on the cold hard floor surrounded by those bastard scientists. By the time I kill them all and their blood is dripping from me, Nudges body has gone cold. I hold her close, tears streaming down my face. Why her? Why?_

I woke up covered in sweat to patter of the rain hitting the window. My new alarm clock said it was only 5:30.

I didn't sleep much. I didn't need as much sleep as normal people but I also knew that when I closed my eyes I risked reliving my memories. That night was the same. After my flock died the dreams were every night and a lot worse. I would always wake up either screaming or crying. Now, if I was lucky my sleep would be dreamless, if not, I would be reliving my nightmares but I was now numb to it. It's not that I didn't care, it's just that after to years I've learned to bury my emotions so nothing, not even my subconscious can touch me.

It took all my willpower to go to school on Monday morning. I wasn't looking forward to crowded halls and having to hide my wings all the time. I threw on some jeans and the biggest hoodie I could find. I realised I'd have to eat bigger breakfast than usual to keep me going if I have to put up with normal portions for lunch.

I couldn't ride my motorcycle, it was lashing. I realised that motorcycles would not be the best mode of transport in this place. When am I gonna ride it?

I borrowed Jebs car, he didn't start work for another few weeks, he didn't need it.

When I parked outside the school, I could see people already staring and talking about me. I knew this was going to be hell with constant questions 'where are you from?' Why'd you move here?' I knew in this small town I'd definitely be a source of gossip. I went over the cover story to make sure I didn't trip myself up.

My name is Max Bacheldor. My family were killed in a car crash and now I live with my foster dad, Jeb Bacheldor here. I used to live Virginia, and my schooling was put on hold for a short while so I could rehabilitate and deal with the tragedy of my family's death. That basically covers most bases of course most people won't ask much questions about my past if I tell them my family is dead. I'll just get teary eyed and say "_It's just too painful to talk about." _

As I went into the school I memorised all the exits out of habit. The lady at the front desk had a sad sympathetic smile on her face as I gave her my name. She gave me my schedule and a map of the school. As I thanked her she took my hand and said "If you need anything or need to talk to someone, I'll be here." Obviously Jeb had called ahead and explained my 'situation'.

School wasn't as bad as I expected, except for the constant sympathetic "Tell me if you have any trouble," most teachers teachers didn't bother me or turn into erasers, which, I gotta say is a big plus.

Coming out of English, a boy with black hair came over to me. "You're Max aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Cool name, I'm Eric." Another girl came over and introduced herself as Jessica.

"So you just moved here from Virginia right?" She asked as we lined up for food in the cafeteria. I despaired at the tiny portions they were giving out.

"Yeah."

"You can sit with us if you like." Eric interrupted over- enthusiastically.

This caught me off guard. I was expecting to be sitting alone at a table at the back yet here I was being invited to join people. It was almost like my last experience in school. I think I was making...friends...

Before I could think I said yes.

Walking down the cafeteria we passed a quiet group of people who stared intensely at me. Their skin was practically white. When I looked back at them they stopped staring except for one with brown hair and a slightly confused look on his face. I had a chill down my spine and I got a _predator_ feel from them.

Just like erasers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Sarah01 for my first ever review! I didn't think I'd get one that fast..I didn't think anyone would actually read this.....**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter, a little shorter than the last and I thought I'd introduce another pov. Hopefully another chapter will be up by tomorrow.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sarah01**

Chapter 2

Edward POV

I had seen her from every angle in peoples' minds. She was an ordinary girl trying to put a bad experience behind her. Boys imagined themselves in love with her, girls wondered if she was prettier than them. I guess she was quite pretty for a human. She wore baggy clothes and a rumour started that her body was horribly scarred by the accident. With my inhuman vision I could see faded out lines of scars on her neck.

The others took no notice of the girl. The only reason I did was because I was constantly bombarded with images in peoples minds. Jasper was having a hard time staying in control, a girl brushed passed him and he started to fantasize a little. I kicked him under the table. He looked ashamed and stared at the table. Alice comforted him.

It was only when the girl, Max, had passed us did we all simultaneously notice something strange. The girls heart was beating three times as fast as normal heart. We couldn't help it. We all stared trying to figure out if we were mistaken but we weren't. Rosalie and Emmet were The first to look away.

"Heart problems," Rosalie muttered. The rest agreed and went back to picking at their uneaten food.

I couldn't look away though because I had realised that hadn't gotten one thought out of the girl. Not a whisper.

She looked back at me with wide eyes. I couldn't tell what emotion was behind them. Fear? Anger?

'_I see she's seen the Cullens. Guess she'll be interested soon enough like everyone else.' _A thought from Jessica Stanley drifted to me and I listened closer to see if I could get anything from Max.

"That's Edward, Emmet and Alice Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife. Aren't they gorgeous?"

Max shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" _'Must be trying to play it cool...Oh well time to squash her dreams of becoming Mrs. Cullen.'_

They're all _together _though. Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Don't bother with Edward. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him."

Max didn't answer but she glared at me so intensely that I was force to look away with frustration. Angry. She was definatly angry. What was she thinking?

The bell rang. We all got up. Emmet came over before we left the cafeteria.

"So what does the little new girl think of us?"

"I have no idea."

Max POV

All through lunch I had to squash my fight or flight reflexes. I wanted to get out of there so bad. Jessica wouldn't stop talking about how gorgeous they were. I guess they're pretty good looking if you weren't waiting for them to attack you.

I realised this was stupid. Of course they aren't erasers they were terminated....like Ari. I forced that memory to the back of my mind. Look they are just normal people who I overreacted about. Though the way the Edward guy stared at me was annoying.

I walked to my next class alone thankfully, so I could think without having constant chatting in my ear.

I walked into biology. The only science I could probably stomach. Physics has too much maths and chemistry just reminds me of....stuff. I wish I didn't have to take a science at all.

The teacher Mr. Banner took my name down on the roll and pointed to the only free seat in the class. Beside Edward Cullen.

Fantastic.

I started staring at me again as I walked over. What the hell was his problem? His stance was strained and rigid, like he was made of stone. He had a...you know the look a person has when they want to kill you? Like literally strangle you right then and there? You probably don't but that's the look he had and it was pissing me off, I really hated that look.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I knew something was wrong. He wasn't an eraser, I could tell that much now that I had a closer look at him. Then I noticed his eyes were coal black. Shit. He isn't human. He can't be.

I could feel his glare all through class making it difficult to concentrate. My thought kept wondering to what I would do if he was a threat. Or if he knew what I was, did he? Maybe an assassin left over from the school...no Jessica said they had been here for two years already. That didn't make sense.

The bell cut though my thoughts and I looked up just in time to see Edward fly out the door.

I went straight home and Jeb was waiting. He was in the kitchen and he smiled hopefully as I came in.

"Good day?"

I debated on the way home whether to tell him. I decided against it. I wanted to be sure what I was dealing with.

"Alright," I didn't elaborate. He was used to only getting one word answers from him.

"You must be starving, there's cold pizza in the fridge."

I was starving, but I was so wound up I didn't notice. I went straight to the fridge and ate the pizza cold.

"I found these bars. It's like 2000 calories per portion. It should keep you from getting hungry in the day."

"Funks," My mouth was full of pizza but he got what I said.

I didn't hang around to chit chat with Jeb. That was how things were between us. We stayed out of each other's way and business. They days where I thought I could tell him anything were long gone.

I stayed in my room and stared at the blank white ceiling. Total came in a while later.

"So how was school really?"

"Like stuck in a tin of sardines sometimes, damn claustrophobia...I did meet some nice kids though...Though this girl Jessica gets on my nerves sometimes. Over all not as bad as I expected....though...."

"Though?" Total hopped on to the bed.

I sighed, "Nothing, doesn't matter." I won't tell him yet. Not until I'm sure something's wrong.

He looked at me then let it go, "you going flying soon?"

"Around midnight, don't wait up."

Edward POV

That hour was hell. That girl was my own personal demon sent here to torture me. I wanted her blood. I still wanted her blood. It was like nothing I'd never smelt before. I couldn't put my finger on the difference but it didn't matter. If I stayed here that girl is as good as dead.

I ran from school to the hospital, to Carlisle. I didn't stop to tell the others, but Alice would see what I was doing.

He was in his office and smiled when he heard me come in. The smile vanished when he saw my face. "What's happened?"

Ideas ran through his head regarding Jasper. I shook my head and he relaxed a little.

"There's a girl, who just came to the school. She..." It was hard to say out loud.

"Edward you didn't....?" His face full of shock.

"No..."I looked down. I was so close though so close.

Carlisle looked ashamed, "Of course not. I'm sorry."

"You're close....Carlisle have ever met someone who was more...appealing...to you than others."

"oh.."

"Carlisle...I need to leave."

"_No you don't. Think of your family. We can work this out."_

"Carlisle.. Only for a while, I will come back."

He realised that he wasn't going to win this argument. He handed me his car keys.

"The Mercedes is faster than your Volvo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews!! They make me so happy! **

**I have way too much free time on my hands so if I'm lucky chapter 4 will be up by this evening!!!**

**Lackofbetterchoice,**

**Xxx**

Chapter 3

Edward POV

Alaska is where I ended up.

A family like us were up here called the Denalis. Not that I stayed with them. I kept away from everyone, ashamed of my own weakness, that a girl with strange blood could drive me away from my home.

Tanya one of the Denalis tried to follow me when I dropped the car off at their house and started to run. Eventually she got the message that I wanted to be alone. I felt bad. Reading her mind I could see she got her hopes up. She was always interested in me, though I had rejected her as kindly as I could many times before.

I couldn't feel the cold on my skin as I blurred through the trees, my skin was probably as cold as the snow anyway.

I decided to hunt. Try to quench my thirst and take my mind off things. I had caught the scent of an eagle just a mile away.

While the rest of my family preferred large carnivores, bears, lions, I had always preferred birds for some reason. Maybe it was the exciting chase or the fact that their blood was so different to most carnivores.

Only a few metres away, I slowed down and started to climb the trees. The scent was so strong now. Venom poured into my mouth. It reminded me of...

I stopped noisily in my tracks and the eagle flew away.

It reminded me of that girls blood. In my mind I compared the two. The girl had the scent of bird in her blood, masked by the scent of human blood, so I didn't pick up on it at first.

I turned around and ran back to the car. I didn't know what this means but something isn't right about that girl. I could call Carlisle but I something was pulling me back to Forks. I wanted to see her myself. Make sure I was right.

Max POV

That Edward guy didn't show up the next day. Or the next or the next.

Over the days I had managed to fall into routine. I guess I made some friends though, to be honest I didn't exactly try but I everywhere I went there was at least one person who knew my name and wanted talk to me. It didn't annoy me like I thought it would. It was kind of nice...though sometimes I'd still get a stinging pain in my chest, reminding me what I lost and that I didn't deserve to have friends.

The Cullens didn't bother me except for the odd stare in my direction when I went past and I didn't bother them. I'd like to think that I was just over reacting, a side effect from being on the run all the time but when Edward didn't show up for the third day in a row I got suspicious again. On the third day none of the Cullens showed up. Not only was it not raining but we got bursts of sun sometimes. It was a nice change and I got to ride my motorcycle.

On the fourth day though, they were all in. I watched them walk together across the parking lot. One of the girls with short brown hair, I couldn't remember her name, seemed to talking frantically to Edward and the rest seemed uneasy.

Biology was my last class. As I walked in I could feel his stare on me like I was under a microscope. I sat beside him without a look or a word.

"Hi."

His voice caught me off guard. He was actually going to speak to me this time?

"Hi." I flicked through my book trying to ignore him.

"You're Max, aren't you?"

"Yep."

There was a beat of silence as I found my page and then he spoke again.

"Do you like living in Forks?" He spoke so formally I had to bite back a smile.

"It's Alright."

The teacher came in with microscopes. He handed one to each pair with slides.

"You are going to examine each slide and write down what phase of mitosis it is. First pair to get it right wins."

Edward set up the microscope. I watched as he looked the first slide."Prophase."

I remembered going over this with Jeb last year but I was still sketchy on it.

Edward passed the microscope to me with the second slide. I took a lot longer than he had and still had no idea. I took a guess. "Anaphase." I said confidently.

"May I?" Edward took the microscope and looked through it for a second. "Anaphase."

Thank god I was right.

"Like I said."

"Like you said."

We got through the slides and I managed to get nearly all of them right.

"So you moved here from Virginia?" He asked when we were done.

Great more conversation.

"Yeah."

"You like talking monosyllables, don't you?"

I couldn't stop myself from smiling I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Yep."

"Or maybe you're just doing it to annoy me." The frustration was gone as quickly as it came.

"Maybe."

"Or maybe you don't like talking about yourself." He continued.

Before I could answer he made up his mind.

"I think it's both."

"Why ever would you think that?" I said sarcastically.

He just grinned and stayed silent until the bell went.

I met Total straight after school in the mountains. We decided to try and find the family of eagles we had been seeing around the place.

Total started to change when the flock was dying. I was changing to but with Total it was a lot more noticeable. While I tried to stay strong for the rest, he went quiet. He stopped making jokes, he didn't complain any more. He only really talked to Angel. Only Angel knew he was growing wings until they were really noticeable.

He changed again when Angel died and I broke down. He became the strong one. He may have been talking dog with wings but he kept me going. I think it's because he saw angel in me, and he didn't want to lose her again.

We watched the eagles nest from a tall pine tree. Total sat on my lap and I kept him warm. It was cold and windy up here, but I didn't really feel it.

"Jeb is going away next week." He said

"Yeah," I wasn't sure to be happy or sad.

"Are you still going to go to school while he's here?"

I thought for a moment, "Yeah, I think so. It takes my mind off things and it's kind of nice, you know?"

"Any friends?"

"Sort of..."

"Sort of? You can't have sort of friends."

"What's the point in having friends if I just have to leave them."

"But you don't have to leave them. You can stay here as long as you want."

"I don't..."

"Don't you dare say you don't deserve them. You do. They don't deserve you because they don't know how loyal you are. How great you are."

I didn't say anything.

"C'mon, so what are they like? Good looking guys? Cool girlfriends."

"I like this girl Angela. She doesn't talk much or ask stupid questions."

"You should invite her over or something."

"You're beginning to sound like Jeb."

"Well, he's right."

We waited in silence for a while and one of the eagles came to the nest. Total and I watched for a while and I decided to tell him.

"Total, have you heard of the Cullens?"

Edward POV

Alice couldn't see Max.

Everyone was worried now. First the over appealing bird blood and now this? Something wasn't right with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you I'd have another one!! This one is for everyone who has reviewed the story!!**

**Chapter 4**

**Max POV**

"I can't believe this... the one place we move to. There has to be something weird with the neighbours." Total groaned.

We were almost home, and I had just finished telling Total of my suspicions.

"I'm not sure yet but I have an idea to check it out."

"What?"

I looked at him."You aren't gonna like it."

"Oh god, what do you want me to do..?"

"It's for a little while. I can watch them at school but you could watch them..."

"At home. Right, no way."

"Total..."

"I am not wandering into a place that you suspect is where a family of...non-humans live."

"They won't suspect a thing. You're the only one of us you could retract your wing _into_ your back. Just pretend you're a lost dog for a day or two, spy on them, then I'll either come up looking for you or you could just disappear. It's perfect!"

"It's ridiculous."

"Please Total, how else will we know?"

Total made the dog approximation of a sigh and muttered. "You better be right."

"I am."

We landed outside the house. "I'll install a a headset into a dog color then you can call me if something goes wrong."

"I hate this idea."

I dropped Total off that evening and a woman I didn't know came out of the house and instantly took him in. He didn't call that evening or night. I decided that he wasn't being left alone long enough to call.

The next day was freezing and icy. Forks has weird weather patterns. I decided to ride my bike since I didn't feel like bracing the freezing shards of ice you find in this weather at 3000 feet.

I was free of sitting next to Edward the next day because I didn't have biology, but I still kept a watchful eye on the family whenever I could. Instead of biology though I had gym, oh joy.

I changed in the bathrooms instead of the changing rooms which I knew fuelled the rumours that I had my body disfigured and scarred by the car crash. They were right about the scars and stuff but it wasn't a car crash.

Gym was the most boring class I'd ever done. It was ridiculous. We had to play badminton. I teammate was a guy called Mike. He obviously thought he was amazing and kept showing off. I kept having to remind myself to run at a normal pace and hit the shuttlecock with half my strength, though the teacher still thought I was amazing and asked me to join a sports team.

I said I'd think about it, which meant no in my language. I think it's unfair to have a mutant bird-freak on a sports team of normal people.

In the parking lot I heard someone scream and then a high- pitched screech of a car skidding reached my ears. I spun round and a car heading right for me. I sped through the options in my head.

Stop the car with my metal control powers.

Fly into the air or run at mutant speed

Jump over the car behind me and let it take the impact

Get hit by car

There were too many people watching for A and B so I decided jump over the car last minute but before someone knocked me to the ground.

Edward.

What the fuck was he doing? He put his hands out and car slammed into him making large handprint dents. He lent against the other car making a dent with his back.

I just lay there amazed. Well that confirms the theory that he isn't human. Suddenly I got up and before anyone noticed or he could react I threw him over the car behind us and jumped after him.

"What the...?" He started but I stopped him.

"You ran in and threw me over the car and jumped out of the way." I snapped then I slowly got up pretending to be slightly dizzy.

"Max! Are you all right?" Jessica asked

"Yeah, fine. Edward got me out of the way."

As soon as I said that a lot of the attention transferred to him.

"Wow, you're so brave and strong!"

"That was amazing!"

"How'd you do it?"

I smiled and went over to check the driver. It was Eric. There was some blood and he was unconscious but it didn't look too serious. Someone had called an ambulance and it was on its way. I didn't want to risk being examined so I told Jessica I couldn't handle another car crash scene and ran over to my bike.

Before I drove away, I could see the Cullens all staring at me.

**Edward POV**

'_Idiot! Careless moron!'_

Rosalie spent the entire car trip home shouting at me in her mind. I tuned out after a while. I was more interested in Jasper. He was already a planning to kill Max. Alice was trying to see around the block. It freaked her out not being able to see. Whenever Jasper got near Max her vision got too blurry and dark to make out anything, even with our amazing vision.

I knew one thing. No one was touching Max. I felt this surge of protectiveness towards Max. Even though I'm the last person who should protect her. I still yearned for her blood but it got easier to bear each day.

As soon as we got home went straight to the dinning-room which we used for meetings. Esme was already there with a stray dog we had found outside the house. She can't stand it when an animal is need and convinced us to take it in until we find the owner. Strangely the dog wasn't scared of us like most animals were.

"I'm guessing you know the situation Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward called ahead and explained to me what happened."

"Good. Well then, what are we going to do about it?"

"Well..." Carlisle started but I cut in.

"Can I just say something? Look I know what I did was wrong and I'll leave right now if it helps but I refuse to let Max suffer for what I did."

"She is supposed to be dead, we would only be righting that mistake." Jasper said quietly. I glared at him.

"We could always leave..." Esme mumbled putting the dog down on the floor and standing behind Carlisle.

"And have to start all over again? We've almost finished school. I like it here we can go outside in the day!" Rosalie argued.

"Yeah, I don't to move either," Emmet agreed.

"Carlisle sighed, "Alice?"

"I don't know Carlisle, I don't know! I can't see! I can't see her!" She got more and more frustrated and upset. Jasper put his arm around her and calmed her down.

"I guess that's it then." Jasper said.

"No." I shouted at him, "I won't let you."

"It's four against three. She's a threat. I can do it tonight while she sleeps. Painless, won't know what hit her." Rosalie.

"Yes, we all know how good an assassin you are." I snarled. "And what about Alice's vision and the bird blood, and her heart beating too fast?"

"Who cares? She is a liability."

The doorbell rang. It was Max.

**Max POV**

I got an SOS signal from Total and was there instantly. I was watching the house anyway. It seemed like they were arguing.

The door was opened by a tall blond man, pale and amber eyes like the rest of them. I assumed this was Dr. Cullen.

"Good afternoon. Sorry to bother you but I've lost my dog recently," I handed him the flyer I printed out earlier, "and I was wondering if you had seen him?"

"Actually we have it here. We saw outside and took it in. Wait here."

The Dr. Cullen left and Edward walked into the hall.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." There was a worried look on his face and his eyes kept darting towards the other room.

He came to the door and started mouthing something to me.

_Get away now. Run._

There was an awkward silence and I could hear whispering .

'_I can't believe it!'_

'_Seriously?'_

'_We could do it now.'_

Dr. Cullen came back with Total and he leapt into my arms. He was _way_ too happy to see me.

"Thank you so much. If there is any way I could make this up to..."

"No, no, it's fine just keep a better eye on it. My wife has become quite attached, she might steal it." His smile was strained and fake.

"Will do, thank you!" I turned and walked down the drive as fast as I could without arousing suspicion and I feel their stares on my back as I left.

**Edward POV**

_Keep walking Max, just keep walking and don't stop._

All I could hope was that she understood what I said.

"Tonight then," Rosalie said. "And Edward, don't try to stop us."

I couldn't believe I was willing to go against my family for a girl I hardly knew. No one could believe it. But I was going to try.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres the other chappie!**

**Chapter 5**

**Max POV **

"Max, keep walking and don't look back as soon as I tell you you're out of sight run."

I didn't know what was going on but that did not sound good.

"Now."

I sped through the trees as fast as I could without killing myself. Adrenaline poured through my veins.

"Total, what the hell is going on?"

"They're _vampires _Max, _vampires_!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! Blood sucking vampires, who really don't like you!!"

That made me run faster. I went straight past home and as soon as got to a clearing I whipped my winged out and took to the air. I only had to glide for a few minutes before I got to a steep cliff edge, where we stopped to sort stuff out.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. They're super fast and strong. The Edward guy can apparently read minds and his sister Alice can see the future!"

"Aw crap, so they know?"

"No, that's the thing; they can't read your mind or see your future! It must be because you're part bird!"

"Okay, so they don't like me 'cause they can't read my mind and stuff?"

"And because they think you know too much about them because of Edward saving you."

"He didn't need to save me! I was perfectly capable of dodging that car but then he knocks me over!"

"Well he obviously didn't know that."

I sighed, and dangled my legs off the cliff edge. '_Okay so it's not too bad'_ I thought

"That's not the worst bit though."

_Aw Crap..._

"Some of them want to kill you. Not Edward but his siblings. They're coming tonight."

"Of course they are."

**Edward POV **

I left 2 minutes before Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet. Carlisle and Esme, who were still opposed to the idea, were staying. I had pleaded with them not to let them go.

"I told them not to but you know they'll go anyway."

"Then help me stop them."

"We can't fight them Edward. It'll end badly you know that." Esme said.

"All we can do is reason with them."

It would. Emmet and Jasper were the best and most experienced fighters out of us. I knew we wouldn't win but maybe we could make them see reason. They wouldn't have it though.

Alice didn't know what to think. Her sight was gone and Jasper had been trying to convince her that this was right but she knew deep down that this was wrong. She still wouldn't go.

I knew she lived in the mountains and her scent was so easy to pickup. I found her house in a matter of seconds. I was half hoping that she would heed my warning and not go home tonight but she was there in her room. I wanted outside below her bedroom window for the others.

Right on schedule, they arrived two minutes after me.

"Move Edward." Jasper was the first to speak. The others were still surprised that I would go this far to stop them. Emmet was starting to have doubts that this was right. I played on that.

"Emmet, please don't hurt her. You know this isn't right. Let her go."

He was torn but Rosalie stepped in.

"She's a threat." She snarled

"You don't know that." I tried to say it as calmly as I could but my anger was building steadily inside me.

"She scares Alice. Anyone who hurts her deserves to die." Jaspers voice was deadly. His mind was fixated on the task.

"Alice knows this is wrong too." I tried to reason but he shook his head.

"Then why isn't she here?"

I didn't answer and at the same time all their minds were decided. I knew what their plan was. Jasper and Emmet were to hold me down while Rosalie went inside. I got ready to fight but I knew there was no chance in me beating both of them even with my mind reading, that and I really didn't want to hurt them like they didn't want to hurt me.

They sprung into action.

I dodged Jasper climbed up the wall to the bedroom window. Emmet went to tackle me but missed my body but at the last minute he grabbed my legs and swung me hard on to the ground. I was up in half a second. Rosalie was almost to her room. In her mind she promised to make it painless. Jasper and Emmet blocked my way to the window.

I jumped over Jasper and kicked Emmet in the face with enough force to shatter a normal human skull three times over.

I was so close to the window. I could hold my breath, grab her and run. I could feel the others closing in behind me. Rosalie was about to get to the room.

CRASH!! The window smashed and Rosalie went flying in to the forest taking down some trees with her. Before we could react, we saw Max jump out the window and land softly on the ground before running.

We were so stunned it took us all a minute to take it in. Then Emmet went to Rosalie who was picking herself off the ground, swearing and giving out death threats. Apparently her hair was ruined

Jasper was on his way after Max. I was right behind him.

**Max POV**

If they thought I was just going to run and hide or back down and let them kill me. They've got another thing coming. No one's been able to kill me so far and I'd like to keep it that way.

I set up a trap in my room. I made a large steel net and electrified it and hung it above the door and window. If anyone came in they'd be trapped, electrocuted and thrown out the window in a matter of seconds. For once I was pretty glad I had new powers.

Blondie was the lucky winner. I jumped out the window after her and ran deep into the forest. I decided I wouldn't show off my wings unless I had to so I had Total on air support. I had a head –set around my neck."

"_Black eagle to feather one. They're on the move and the blond one looks pissed. Rondez-vous point still a go?" _

"Copy that black eagle. Rondez-vous goes ahead. Putting on hyper-drive, see you later."

I poured on the speed knowing that they were right behind me. I didn't know how fast they could run so I decided to risk going full blast. Trees came whizzing towards me at 300mph and twigs caught me clothes and tore them. I made sure not to spill any blood.

I come to a clearing and realised they were still able to just keep up with me. I halted to a stop when suddenly a girl with brown hair and amber eyes came into the clearing. _Crap...not another one._

The others came shortly after I stopped. Suddenly Edward was in front me, between me and the other three. Jasper, I think, stepped forward.

"Alice? What are..?"

"Stop this Jasper you know this isn't right." Alice answered.

Edward put his arms up blocking me form Jaspers view. He was going to protect me...I felt an immature serge of rebellion. I didn't need him protecting me.

"Hey! Can I just say something?"

Everyone turned to me with a surprised look on the face. The kind of look that said 'you're-either –brave-or-stupid-to-draw-attention-to-yourself.' I didn't care. They were talking about killing me and I can't get a word in?

"Look what the fuck is your problem?" I stepped around Edward and he grabbed my shoulder to pull me back. I shook it off.

"I just moved here. I haven't done anything to you and yet you think I deserve to die right? Now tell where's the sense in that, and buddy you better have a good answer 'cause I'm in a bad mood and when I'm in a bad mood, people I don't like tend to get hurt." I walked right up to Jasper until I was only a metre away. He didn't answer and seemed to look in pain.

"Max, I think you should stay back..." Edward voice was tense I could hear him walking up behind me.

"No, I want an answer I walked over to the big guy, Emmet. He was a head taller than me and about the size of a large eraser. He was just stared stunned. In the corner of my eye I could see his girlfriend, Blondie glaring at me.

"What do you think gives you the right to decide whether I live or die? Just because your vampires doesn't make you better than me."

I heard Edward stifle a gasp. Oh yeah..I wasn't supposed to know that. I started to walk away back to Edward with my head held high. Then I made a bigger stupid mistake.

"It's not like you could have killed me anyway. You can barely touch me." _Me and my stupid mouth._ Jasper and Blondie both attacked. Edward tackled Jasper but couldn't stop her.

Everything went in slow motion. In the corner of my eye I could see Emmet and Alice move to stop Rosalie but she was too close. I could hear Edward to call out for me to move but I wasn't going o run from this. One of my stupid habits.

Just before she grabbed me I grabbed her shoulder flipped over her so that we were standing back to back and then sent a roundhouse kick smashing into the side of ribs. It was kind of like hitting concrete and hurt like hell but it sent her stumbling and before she could regain her balance I sent all my electrical energy into my hand and slammed it into the back of her neck.

She fell to ground in pain. It only took a few seconds.

My foot hurt a little but I made sure not to show it and went into a fight stance ready for my next opponent.

Emmet turned on me. Obviously mad that I hurt his girlfriend, who, was now slowly getting up. I had a little juice left to zap him but not enough to keep him down for more than a second. Then I'd make a run for it.

"Stop!" A strong voice entered the clearing and we all turned to see the last two vampires arrive. _Fantastic._

**I keep leaving things off on a slight cliffy don't I? Sorry! Next chapter soon! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! Sorry about the cliffy and the wait. Hopefully another chapter by tomorrow! Thank you again for the reviews they make me so happy yet so nervous cause now I'm scared that I won't meet peoples expectations...hope you like the chapter!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 6**

**Max POV**

"Emmet stand down!" Dr. Cullen ordered and Emmet relaxed immediately. He stared warily at me.

"I want everyone back in the house _now_."

I decided I liked Dr. Cullen. He didn't seem to want to kill me like Edward. Maybe I should get on his good side. He seemed to be the leader.

I turned to Rosalie. "The numbness in your limbs should wear off soon if you just keep moving. Your neck might be a little red for a while though."

Rosalie glared at me and ran off. Emmet went after her but instead of a glare he gave me and amazed look. Alice, Edward and Jasper stayed. I glanced at Jasper, he seemed to relax as well.

"I apologise for this greatly Max. I realise this is probably not your usually evening activity."

"Oh, trust me you'd be surprised how often this happens." I answered, with a humourless laugh.

Carlisle didn't say anything but every vampire gave me surprised but sympathetic look. Well, except for Jasper, who was staring at Alice.

"I got a vision," she said, "And please don't hurt her Jazz she's not a threat. It was wrong for me to ever allow you guys to leave tonight but I was just scared that with her around...I just, I just didn't want to be blind.

Yeah well I didn't want to be dead but... I had to bite my tongue to stop me saying it.

"It was wrong of all of us and we realised the second you left." Carlisle added.

I was waiting for Jasper to argue but instead he went over and hugged Alice. I was kind of confused. What just happened?

It must have shown on my face because then Edward, who I completely forgotten about, whispered, "Jasper only really listens to Alice. He'll do whatever she says. And will kill anything that he thinks is a threat to her, so..."

"Oh...right..." So he's whipped...

Alice came over and introduced herself with Jasper behind her. He looked in pain whenever he came too close to me...

"I'll see you in school tomorrow then Max!" Alice said enthusiastically. Which I gotta say is pretty weird considering a few second ago I had vamps trying to kill me. She and Jasper left so it was just the doctor, a female vamp with caramel coloured hair, who introduced herself as Esme and Edward left.

My headset stared to speak.

"_Feather 1? Are you there? What's going on down there? Do you need back up?"_

Totals voice was panicked. "Shit, I completely forgot." I scrambled to put the microphone to my mouth.

"Black eagle this is feather 1. Everything is good here, but might be a little late to rondez-vous."

"Max, who's that?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Air support. Just in case something went wrong and I needed back up."

"Does he know....?" Edward looked warily at Dr. Cullen. He subtly shook his head.

"He was the one who told me about you guys, not that you that great at keeping it a secret. I mean, it's pretty obvious you're not human. It's just hard working out what you are.

Esme looked confused and disappointed. "I thought we did pretty well at hiding it."

"Maybe to the untrained eye." I muttered and there was an awkward silence.

"Edward then cleared his throat. "So, what does this mean?"

"Well I'm hoping we can become friends after this little mishap? We are deeply sorry."

He put his hand out slowly. I think he was trying not to startle me. I decided to respond the only way I could think of, by putting as much strength into the handshake as possible.

"Sure," I said but then added, "But if I find anyone from your...coven...after me again, I'm not responsible for what happens."

That put a startled look on Esmes, but it needed to be said. The doctor however, seemed to be happy with the agreement. Obviously he has a lot of confidence in his...group...I wasn't completely sure what to call them. The technical term is a coven yet they seemed to act more as a family in some ways...like the flock. A stabbing pain went to my chest but I made sure not to show it.

Edward spoke then, "I'd like to speak with you alone if you don't mind..."

"I guess." I shrugged.

The caramel haired female turned to leave but before the doctor left he asked, "so you know what we are...what are you?"

I chuckled. "Where's the fun in that? I had to find out myself what you are. You do the same."

He was obviously disappointed.

Edward and I were then left alone. I felt as if I should say something. Anything.

"Thanks, I guess, for helping me out." It was awkward and I started at my worn shoes.

"No problem, though it seems to me you didn't really need too much."

I managed a weak chuckle. There was silence for a while and then he asked

"So are you really not going to tell us what you are?"

"Definatly," I smirked

"Give me a clue then."

I looked up and was surprised at the intensity of his stare. I shook it off quickly. "Nope, according to my sources, you've got enough clues already."

"Fine," He had a crooked grin on his face, "then shall I see you bright and early tomorrow morning for school?"

"Maybe, if I feel like it." I answered and he disappeared. I listened for a second to check if he was still hiding somewhere but there was nothing.

I spoke into the mic again.

"On my way, black eagle."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure but...I think I just made peace with them." Man, this was going to be a hectic 'normal' life.

**Edward POV**

They were all waiting in silence for me in the living room when I got home.

"Well that was interesting." Carlisle said.

"Bitch." Rosalie muttered to herself.

"It's your own fault for attacking her, of course she's going to retaliate!" Alice said.

"Yeah, but I don't think anyone was expecting that." Emmet said quietly.

We all silently agreed.

"SO why the change in heart?" Rosalie asked, glaring at Alice.

"You know I won't order you around. You can do as you please but when it regards the family we have a majority rules policy and Alice had a vision that changed her vote." Carlisle explained.

"I didn't vote to begin with really. People just assumed I was with Jasper 'cause I was in hysterics about losing my vision."

Jasper squeezed her hand. In his mind he felt terribly guilty, not for trying to kill Max but for assuming Alices vote.

It made my jaw clench. He should feel guilty about what he put Max through as well.

He could feel my anger and was as surprised me at the intensity of it. I was only just in control. He sent calming waves and apologised in his mind for what he did though he still didn't understand why I was so protective of he neither could I. But when I imagined he gone, I felt like I had lost something important. Maybe it was the blood.

Alice could tell what I was thinking about. "My vision...when you left I concentrated for ages trying get something from her but all I got were blurred images like usual...except one..."

I saw the image before she could explain it. "NO!" I snarled at her. The image was of Max side by side with Alice as a vampire.

"That's what I saw Edward! Deal with it!"

"What Alice? What did you see?"

"She isn't going to be one of us! I won't allow it!"

"One of us? You mean part of the family? Are we going to change her?" Carlisle asked urgently.

Alice nodded.

"You've got to be kidding? Why would she be part of our family?" Rosalie said disgusted.

"Well, there is something else I did see. Just these two images. One of me and her and one of Edward..."

She didn't finish, just stared at me. I saw the image and was frozen. "It won't happen."

"It already has."

"It hasn't!"

"Think! Why are you so protective of her?"

"I don't know but that isn't it!" I shouted back.

"What? What's happened?" Emmet asked confused.

"Keep up will you! Edwards fallen in love with her!" Rosalie laughed mockingly, "that is _soo _Edward..."

Thought swirled around me. Alice's confidence, Emmet and Jaspers surprise, Carlisle's patience, Rosalies disgust and the worst of all Esmes _joy_...

"When her future is closely entwined with a vampires she is slightly easier to see, still slightly blurry but easier."

"Can you see what she is?" Emmet asked.

Alice shook her head.

I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about all I could think of was that image, sickened with myself that this could be the reason I feel connected to her. I had heard from the rest of the family that when they met each other they felt instantly connected and whole though they didn't know exactly why until later on. Was this the same?

I left without a word, not being able to take my families thought anymore.

I ran because I was a coward. I didn't want to face these emotions, didn't want to face what deep down I knew to be true, yet I couldn't get that image out of my head.

The image of me holding a vampire Max close, kissing her forehead tenderly.

The worst thing was though; my silent heart soared when I saw it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update guys! My internet connection died. I'm uploading this in an internet cafe!**

**As a sorry here are TWO chapters that I worked on during the week and a preview of the a third which will be up tomorrow hopefully.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7**

**Max POV**

_The darkness closed in on me, like the cage I grew up in. The smell of blood filled my nose as it dripped on to the ground from above me._

"_Why didn't you save me?" _

_Angels voice echoed through the darkness._

_I tried to answer but when I opened my mouth no sound came out._

"_You saved yourself."_

_Iggy appeared behind me. I turned and reached out for him but he didn't move._

"_You left me. That building exploded and you left me. Why?"_

'_I didn't know. I didn't know it would explode. I didn't know you were in there.' I thought, trying to defend myself. _

"_You knew I was in that lab," Nudges voice then echoed, "You didn't save me. You said you would come for me but you didn't."_

_I tried. I tried._

"_You promised we'd find a way to stop the expiration date," Iggy turned into Gazzy, "You did for you, but what about the rest of us?"_

_I didn't want it. I didn't want the drug when I found out you couldn't take it._

"_You are pathetic." Fangs voice echoed now, louder than the rest._

"_You are the reason we're dead. You're a murderer. Murderer!_

_They all started chanting. "Murderer, murderer, murderer!" The room span and I slipped deeper into the darkness._

I woke up covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Max? Max?" Total was beside me calling my name and it took me a while to remember where I was. I didn't go home that night. I stayed in a cave on a cliff side that Total and I found when looking for eagles.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Sorry Total...It was just...you know..." I couldn't bring myself to elaborate. In the back of my mind the dream played over and over. Total understood.

"You wanna talk about it? It's been a while since you've had one that bad. You were screaming."

"No...I guess the whole fighting and sleeping in a cave brought back memories." I was exhausted and needed sleep.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes below the cave. I looked over the cliff side and saw someone gracefully climb up. It was Edward. I snapped my wings into my back and put on my hoodie. I told Total to hide behind a rock at the back of the cave

"I heard screaming." He said when he reached the top. I guess he knew I was going to demand what the hell he was doing here.

"You heard me _screaming?_"

"I was in the area. I thought..."

"Yeah, you thought wrong." I snapped. I was really not in the mood for vampires. I just wanted to get some shut eye.

He was obviously taken aback by my snap. Obviously he was used to damsels in distress.

"Oh, sorry for thinking you might be in trouble and need help." He retorted, he seemed angry and yet also upset. Was he also embarrassed? At this point I couldn't give a shit and started to shout.

"I don't need help, alright? Stop assuming that I need help, if I needed it, I'd ask for it! "

"Sorry but by the impression I get, your _pride_ wouldn't let you ask for help."

Suddenly we both heard the dog approximation of a snigger. Damn! I forgot about Total...

"What was that?" Edward asked warily.

"Nothing."

"Max. I can hear two hearts and one of them obviously isn't mine."

"You might as well tell him Max he's gonna find out eventually." Total trotted out from behind the rock with his wings hidden inside his back.

We both waited in silence for Edward to say something but he just stared.

"Well say something!" I finally said.

"This is your informant, a talking dog..." He murmured mostly to himself I think, "A hundred and nine years...a talking a dog."

"Yes, a talking dog called_ Total_." Total replied. He didn't like being called the 'the talking dog'.

I think then something clicked in his head. "You're the stray...that we picked up and...it was yours... He _was spying on us?_"

I had to laugh a little at his face. It was priceless. I saw his mouth twitch up as well though he didn't laugh.

"The others won't like this."

"Yeah, well, tough." I said still smiling slightly.

We stood in silence for a while. Behind him I could see a sliver of the sun on the horizon...I guessed it must be about six- thirty maybe seven. I am soo not going to school.

"What were you doing here?" Edward asked.

"I was sleeping until you came."

"No, you were screaming until I came."

I looked away and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Whatever."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Why are you sleeping up here?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I don't trust your family just yet so I decided for tonight to sleep here instead."

"Well..." he paused and thought for a moment, "I guess that is understandable. But I can promise you that no one is going to hurt you."

I looked at him.

"You don't trust me either do you?"

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not."

Edward honestly looked upset when I said that. I actually felt bad. "I can't trust anyone at the moment. It takes time."

He smiled again. "I've got time."

The sun was coming up over the trees.

"I guess I'll go," he walked over to the edge of the cliff, "will I see you at school?"

"Maybe for the classes after lunch." I answered.

He stood at the edge of the cliff edge and looked down. It looked like he suddenly remembered something and he turned back to me and grinned. "By the way, how did you get up here?"

"None of your business." I said.

He chuckled and jumped off the side of the cliff.

It took all my will power not to jump after him. He just leaped off a cliff!

Relax Max, Total told you they were basically indestructible...still...

I walked calmly over to the edge of the cliff and saw Edward run off into the forest.

"So ..." Total trotted over next to me.

"What?"

"You and Edward, huh?" I could tell he was smiling.

I mock kicked him. Yeah right.

**Edward POV**

'_There you are. Alice said you'd be coming to school, where'd you go?' _Emmet was outside the house by the Jeep.

"Just for a run."

Emmet nodded understanding. _Rose is still slightly worked up about that Max girl. You know she's a sore loser when it comes to fights. Especially when it's one she should have won.'_

"Just like you." I said and Emmet shrugged.

"Any luck working out what she is?"

I shook my head.

"We'll know soon enough."

All the way to school and through all my classes and ran over my conversation with Max in my mind. Her laugh replayed over in my mind and it kept me happy until I remembered the screaming. It sent chills down my spine. When I heard it...it felt like someone had thrown me into a wall. All I could think about was getting to her and then...nothing. There didn't seem to be anything wrong.

It seemed selfish but I was embarrassed. I had run to try and save someone and ended up insulting her.

My thoughts turned more depressing

She doesn't trust me. She's right not to. Especially all the time we were together I had to fight off the urge to kill her. Oh why? Why is this happening? I'm in love with girl who I want to kill.

NO. I am not in love with her. I will not fall in love with her. Alice is wrong.

The bell rang for lunch.

I couldn't help it. I walked as fast as humanly possible. I wanted to see if she came in or not.

'_You're in a hurry.' _Alices thoughts slipped into my mind. She was down the hall behind me.

'_You won't be eating lunch with us today.'_

I could see myself sitting at a table alone. Suddenly the picture goes all blurry. Yes!

'_You are so in love with her.'_

That made me stop in my tracks. A boy bumped into me. "Ow, seriously dude."

I took no notice. "I'm not love with her."

Alice came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Yes you are."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Edward POV**

I wanted to show Alice that she was wrong but when I saw Max enter the cafeteria I couldn't help but move from our usual table to the empty one two tables down. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Alice was smug. I ignored them the best I could.

"Why are you in so late?" Jessica said, _'God Mike was talking non-stop about her...bitch...does he like her more than me?'_

I swapped to Mike's mind, _'Oh good she's in I can ask her to the dance on Friday...need to get there before Cullen, he seems interested...'_

Well I guess that answers Jessica's question. Mike was going to ask Max to the dance. I felt an emotion build up in me and though I couldn't place what it was, it made me want to decapitate Mike Newton. I looked to the boy beside Mike, Eric.

'_Oh god she is so hot, she could be a super model. Oh! I'll say that before I ask her out...no way am I going to let Newton get her first.'_

His mind started to fantasize about Max and him together. It made me slightly nauseous. I did my best to ignore him when his fantasies got more graphic.

Okay so that's three people I want to kill. Max and the two horny school boys.

I could now put a name on that emotion and groaned when realisation came over me. I'm jealous.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you!" Jessica exclaimed, _'what the hell does he want with her? He should want me!'_

I thanked Jessica silently for getting Max's attention though I could do without the commentary. I raised my hand and curled my fingers twice.

"What does he want with you?" Jessic'as voice was venomous.

Max shrugged "Dunno, probably homework or something." As she walked over I could see her mouth twitch up into a slight smile.

In the back of my minds I could hear Mike and Eric curse at me. I smirked.

"What's the smirk for?" Max asked sitting down, raising an eye brow.

"Your friends aren't happy that I've stolen you."

She raised her eye brows, "whatever..." She took a bite out of her burger and then continued, "And you know that because you read their minds?"

I looked down. "I keep forgetting that you already know everything."

"Well, probably not everything, but most stuff." She had a slight smug smile, I loved it.

We stayed silent for a while. Max started to eat and tried to unlock her mind.

"Don't bother Edward, if you haven't been able to read my mind before I doubt you'll be able to do it now."

That shocked me and everyone two tables down from us. "Freak..."Rosalie murmured.

"And you can tell Blondie I heard her and that I've been called a lot worse things than freak."

Max finished her burger and was picking at her chips before I had the will to speak.

"You heard that?"

"I have good hearing." She answered; she paused, thinking then continued, "I guess that's another clue for you guys. I should be more careful." She chuckled.

I considered that. It was one more thing about her that wasn't human.

"How'd you know I was trying to read your mind?" I asked

"Hmm. This will be another clue...oh well. I've dealt with mind readers before you all get that same look on your face when you read someone's mind." Her voice got quieter near the end.

Once again that put me into a state of shock. "Y-you've met another mind reader?"

Max didn't answer at first. Her expression made me worried; it looked like she was remembering something painful.

"Max...?" Before I could stop myself I reached out and took her hand. That snapped her out of it.

"I raised one."She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She took her hand away from mine.

Suddenly Emmet was behind me. "Emmet, what the hell? Remember where you are!" I hissed. I looked around but no one noticed except my family whose jaws had all dropped.

"You raised a mind reader?" Emmet exclaimed.

"Not so loud Emmet!" I said and looked to Max. She didn't seem to be enjoying the attention. For the first time she actually seemed uncomfortable.

"Emmet, do us a favour and go away please." I glared at him until he went back to his seat.

'_What a liar!'_

'_There's no way...'_

'_She's not even eighteen!'_

'_How'd she manage to put up with a kid reading minds? We can barely cope with Edward, no offence Eddie.'_

My families thought bombarded me. Even I had a hard time believing it but when I looked at Max's stiff posture and clenched hands, I knew it wasn't something I should pry into at that moment.

The bell rang and I was relieved that we had biology next and that we could talk without eavesdroppers.

"I'll see you in class I just gotta copy some maths homework off Angela."

"I'll see you there," I said as she walked towards the table Angela was at.

Alice came up to me, as the others left. When they were out of earshot, she spoke softly,

"Okay, I know you don't like me saying you're in love with her, but you so are." Alice said excitedly.

I sighed in defeat. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I was in love with her. Stupid, stupid ,stupid.

"Can I talk to her to? She is going to be are sister and all, I want to see if I can get a better view of her in my visions, because it'll be awkward trying to see the family's future if she joins because of the block." She rambled on a little until something struck me.

"What do you mean, join us?"

Alice looked confused, "When you finally admit you're in love with each other and then you change her into a vampire...whatever she is and live happily ever after."

I looked at her. "I'm not changing her."

"Edward, don't be difficult. I saw it!"

"The future can be changed."

Alice glared at me, I didn't care. I wasn't going to change her into a monster.

**Max POV**

I managed to convince Angela to let me copy her homework, though it didn't take much. I liked her. She didn't pry into why Edward wanted me or why I didn't bother doing the homework. She was the one person that I might actually consider as a friend.

Stop right there. No you can't get attached to these people. Who know what could happen?

I already revealed to much to the Cullens. I didn't mean to, it just kept slipping out. I felt comfortable talking to him...Until I got to Angel.

I prayed he wouldn't bring it up in class.

He was there at our table. I came in just before Mr. Banner who was pushing an ancient T.V. set and holding a DVD. Thank god, I really didn't want to work today.

"Hey."

Edward smiled, "Hello."

"Ya miss me?" I joked, sitting down.

"Maybe." The way he said it was a little too intense for a light conversation. I fell into silence and started to watch little cartoon people dance on the screen talking about plants.

A while later Edward lent over to me, "Sorry about Emmet."

I glanced at him, "Don't worry about it."

There was a beat of silence before he spoke again,

"I also thought I should warn that there are a couple of people planning to ask you to the dance on Friday."

I sighed, "Crap, Who?"

"Now where's the fun in that? Guess."

I glared at him; a smirk appeared on his face as he went back to watching the film. I stared at the T.V. trying to look like I was interested in what the hell they were talking about instead of trying to figure out who my admirers were.

I obviously didn't succeed and a moment later Edward lent over to me again. "If you haven't worked who they are by now, you are a lot denser than I thought you were." His eyes flickered behind us and as subtly as I could I turned to see that Mike guy staring at the back of my head. He smiled and did a small wave.

I turned back quickly and stared intently at the screen again, now debating how to avoid him until Friday.

"He is very determined." Edward said.

I groaned quietly and lent my head on the table.

Soon after, the film finished and the bell rang.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe." I said glancing at Mike who was now making his way up to me.

"Don't be too hard on him." He said walking away, leaving me to face Mike alone. I glared at his back.

"Um, Max?" I spun round to Mike who was smiling hopefully.

"Yeah?" I said, concentrating on gathering my stuff.

"Um...well...I was...wondering..."

"Spit it out Mike." I said as nicely as possible.

"Wouldyougotothedancewithme?"

A beat of silence and then I said, "Sorry, I didn't catch that. What?"

"Would you go to the dance on Friday with me?"

I sighed, "No."

I think he was expecting a better answer. His face was surprised. "What?"

"No Mike."

"Oh." I was about to leave when he stopped me again.

"Did someone else ask you?"

"No."

"Then why...?"

"I hate dances, and I'm not going." Hmm...maybe I said that I little too sharply. He didn't seem to care though.

"Well, we don't have to go to the dance, we could do something else. There's a new restaurant in town, or I could cook dinner. We could have a midnight picnic on the beach, under the stars, go swimming, maybe..."

"No, Mike. Why don't you ask..." I paused to think of someone, "Jessica! Jessica would love to go with you!"

I hurried away before he could stop me again. "O-okay...s-see you tomorrow..." He called after me.

I found Edward sniggering down the hall. "It's rude to eavesdrop." I said passing him by without a glance.

"You could have been a little nicer to him."

"I was nice!" I argued.

We separated further down the hall for Maths where Eric was waiting at the door.

"Hi Eric," I said walking in and taking my seat. No one else was here yet. He followed me there and had that same hopeful look as...

Damn you Edward! You couldn't warn me about this one as well?

"Hey, Max." He sat on my desk and bent down close to me. Way to close for comfort. I jerked my seat back.

"So I was wondering..." He continued, taking no notice of my discomfort, "you busy Friday?"

"Yep."

Surprise was evident on his face and he obviously wanted me to elaborate. I wasn't going to.

"Are you sure 'cause I was going to ask you to the dance."

"Sorry."

He got off the desk and put had on my cheek. "Are you sure you're too busy?"

I slapped his head away and stood up. "Yes _Eric_, I'm sure." I snapped.

"Aw, c'mon don't be like that. If you don't want to go to the dance, I can think of lots of fun stuff we can do together."

I did not like the way he was looking at me. The final straw was when he looked me up and down and then kept his eyes glued to my chest.

I snapped and punched him in the stomach. Whoops...

I didn't hit that hard but I did wind him. He leaned against the table coughing. I leant in close to him. "Don't _ever_ look at me like that again."

He quickly nodded and took his seat as other students stared to come in. At the corner of my eye, I could see Edward outside the door with a grin on his face.

_**Chapter 9 - Preview**_

_**Max POV**_

_I came home an empty house. I didn't know where Total was and Jeb had been gone for days now. By the phone there was a number, in case I wanted to speak to him, but we both knew I wouldn't use it._

_I didn't forgive Jeb for betraying us. I will never forgive him for it, but at the same time, deep down I still felt connected to him. How can you erase so much kindness from those two years he was my father? It was an awkward relationship. One we didn't want to try and fix for fear it would end up in tears._

_After Ari's death, he did everything he could to help the flock. Even when we didn't want his help he'd still do his best. Once he said, he didn't want to lose the rest of his children. I said we weren't his children anymore. I regretted saying that the moment I said it._

_After the flock died, he was determined to help me and give me a better life. Once again, no matter how much I hated it, I was in debt to him again because he also helped through the dark period I went through._

_There was a message on the answering machine. Jeb's voice filled the empty hall._

"_I thought I'd remind you that a friend of mine is coming round this evening to meet you. His name is Billy and has a son a little younger than you .Please be nice. They're old friends and helped us get the place here. They don't know about the school or the flock. They just know the cover story. See you in a week honey."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is the full chapter 9 and 10. I got to stop saying that things will be up to tomorrow when I have no internet....Okay next update when I have internet. I'll keep writing as much as possible though because things will get exciting.**

**Chapter 9**

**Max POV**

I came home an empty house. I didn't know where Total was and Jeb had been gone for days now. By the phone there was a number, in case I wanted to speak to him, but we both knew I wouldn't use it.

I didn't forgive Jeb for betraying us. I will never forgive him for it, but at the same time, deep down I still felt connected to him. How can you erase so much kindness from those two years he was my father? It was an awkward relationship. One we didn't want to try and fix for fear it would end up in tears.

After Ari's death, he did everything he could to help the flock. Even when we didn't want his help he'd still do his best. Once he said, he didn't want to lose the rest of his children. I said we weren't his children anymore. I regretted saying that the moment I said it.

After the flock died, he was determined to help me and give me a better life. Once again, no matter how much I hated it, I was in debt to him again because he also helped through the dark period I went through.

There was a message on the answering machine. Jeb's voice filled the empty hall.

"_I thought I'd remind you that a friend of mine is coming round this evening to meet you. His name is Billy and has a son a little younger than you .Please be nice. They're old friends and helped us get the place here. They don't know about the school or the flock. They just know the cover story. See you in a week honey."_

Great, more visitors. Well, maybe they wouldn't try to kill me. That would be such a plus.

They came at about seven, I heard their car come up the drive and went to the door to greet them.

I walked the car to see a copper skinned boy with long dark hair climb out of the driver's seat and without a glance quickly ran over to the other side where I presumed his father was sitting. He went to the backseat first and took out a wheel chair.

"Do you want some help?" I called, standing there awkward.

"No thanks, I got it," the boy said, helping his Father into the chair.

"You must be Max, My name is Billy Black and this is my son Jacob. We're friends of Jeb." The boy's father said.

He had a kind old face, with wise and looked a lot like his son.

"Yeah, Jeb said you'd be coming. Come on in, I ordered pizza."

"I also brought some of my neighbour's fish fry. Jeb said you weren't the best cook and was worried you'd only be eating take out and frozen meals while he was away."

"I'm not that bad!" I retorted leading them into the house.

Conversation flowed easily with them. It was relaxing to talk to someone who was normal for a change. Jacob was eager about whatever we talked about.

"I saw a motorcycle outside, is it yours?"

"Yeah, I fixed it up a while ago."

"Seriously? It looked like a BMW but then I realised that the lights were from a Harley and Most of the back was from a Ducati.

"It's my Frankenstein bike. I got most of the pieces from a junk yard and just started welding..."

"I'm fixing up a rabbit myself. I'm almost done."

"Cool. I've done a couple of cars but I find it's a little too much work." Especially at three o'clock in the morning and trying to fix a car so it'll fit six bird kids in it...

"Wow... I've never met..." he trailed off a little.

"...A girl who could fix cars?" I finished for him.

"Yeah."

"I'm not a normal girl," I said.

"How'd you learn about it? Is your dad-" He stopped suddenly realising what he was saying. He looked down at the table awkwardly ashamed of bringing it up. His father glared at him.

I decided to continue on like it didn't bother me, though while I did I thought of Nudge who was the most knowledgeable with cars out of all of us.

"Nah, my dad wasn't really into it, though my sister was. She read all the car magazines and manuals she could find. She was a prodigy.

"Really?" said Jacob, grateful I hadn't taken offence or burst into tears.

"Yeah."

We went on from there without another hitch. Eventually they had to go home, I was actually sad to lose their company.

"Jacob, why don't you get a picture of your sister? I saw one in the car somewhere and I want to leave it for Jeb.

"Okay, hang on," he said, grinning at me.

When he went out the front door, Billy turned to me.

"I know you've had a hard time and I can't begin to imagine what you've been through but when Jeb isn't around, remember that we are here and you can come down to La Push anytime, day or night if you need help or want to talk."

"Thanks Billy." I couldn't doubt the sincerity in his eyes. He really did care, he must be closer to Jeb than I thought.

"How do you know Jeb?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Jeb lived here for a while when we were growing up. We were friends from the start. I taught him to fish and he stopped me failing maths and science. He was a genius. I always knew he would get some important job. Though I never would have thought it would be with the FBI. I thought he would be a rocket scientist," he said proudly.

If only you knew what he was doing before the FBI. I wondered if he'd still be proud.

"I got it!" Jacob called, holding a picture of girl with the same long dark hair and copper skin. "Here's Rachel, she's in DC at the moment," he showed me it.

I put on the table by the phone. "Jeb will be happy to see it." I said.

"When I get my licence I can drive up and visit more often. I'd like to get a closer look at they bike next time if you don't mind."

"Sure, you're welcome here. I enjoy the company." I actually meant it.

"Have you made any friends yet?"

"Um, a few, I'm getting to know the Cullen family a little. Two of them are in my year.

Billy stiffened and Jacob glanced wearily at his father.

"You shouldn't hang around with them, they have a bad reputation on the reservation."

"What they do?" I asked instantly curious. Did they kill anyone?

Billy didn't answer.

"Come on Dad, let's get home." Jacob said quickly and turned him around to wheel him out the door.

"Just ignore him. Old local legends about vampires and crap, he actually believes they're vampires!" he whispered to me as went out the door.

I smiled. Don't be too quick to dismiss your dad's theory Jacob.

"See ya!" I waved through the door as they drove away.

Jacobs arm waved through the window.

The house was quiet again, I didn't like it. I decided to go upstairs, put some music on and E-mail Mom. I felt guilty since I hadn't emailed her since we left.

Sitting on my bed, I watched Fangs old battered laptop come to life. After all these years I still couldn't refer to it as my laptop. It was Fangs, and it will always be Fangs. Because of its condition, it took ages to load up, so I started on the extra pizza I ordered and hid up here. I hated not being able to eat normally in front of people.

I fiddled with the old CD walkman Ella had given me and I clicked on to my email as soon as it loaded up. There were three emails from Mom and one from Ella.

I clicked on the earliest and made my way through them.

_Hey Max,_

_Missing you already. How is everything? Jeb showed me picture of the house and it looked adorable and with it being out of the way in the forest you can fly around as much as you want. Things are good here; Pete is converting the attic into a bedroom. So remember that there is always space for you here if you want to come back._

_Love you, write back soon,_

_Mom_

I couldn't go back. Even with another bedroom the house was still too crowded for a bird kid that eats too much. Then there was Jeb, who came round so often it was like he was living here. Pete always says I eat too much and will get fat. He still doesn't get how much I need to eat though we explain it to him all the time. He also doesn't like the whole mutant thing, too freaky.

I don't like Pete; he isn't keen on me either. I don't see what Mom and Ella see in him. Though it doesn't help that I threatened that if he dared take a picture or tell anyone about me, I would hunt him down and rip his head off...but that's a minor detail in our awkward relationship.

Jeb doesn't like him much either though to be honest I just think he's jealous.

I scrolled down to the next email.

_Hi Honey,_

_I heard you started school, is everything okay? I hope the clothes I bought fit you; they are all quite large so hopefully they'll be okay. I found some nice stuff that you can where if you're going somewhere nice. Ella picked it out. I'll send it over soon._

_Please write back soon,_

_Mom _

I was wary of this package as the last time we went somewhere fancy she suggested a dress... and that's just not happening. I read the last one which was quite short.

_Hi Max,_

_I'm getting worried, you haven't written back. Is everything okay? I heard Jeb had to leave for work so you're alone. Call anytime you get lonely. Please write back, I miss you._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Now I felt like crap. I hate getting Mom worried. I read Ella's Email before writing back.

_Hey Max,_

_What's up? How's Total? Things are pretty quiet here, mom has probably told you about most stuff. The attic, the clothes etc. BTW, don't worry I didn't pick out a dress for you, but I do want pics of you in it! I think you'd look so cool._

_Guess what? _

_I'm going out with this guy called Cian. I think you might have seen him at my birthday party last year..._

_I miss you. Mom misses you and is worried that you're not responding to her emails. Please visit soon?_

_Love, _

_Ella _

I sighed. I missed them both so much. I typed out a reply to Mom.

_Hey mom,_

_Sorry I haven't been writing back. I've been really busy and haven't had time to look at my emails. You could have called you know? Do you have the number?_

_The clothes fit me fine. Nice and baggy and hide my wings perfectly though they get a bit sore from being folded in all the time. Normal school is okay, made a couple of friends and stuff._

_The house is cool lots of space. I'm flying around every night._

_Love you; call you later in the week,_

_Max_

I read it over. When did things get so awkward between us? When I wrote to mom I felt like I was editing only to leave bare essentials... 

I also typed a response to Ella and finished the pizza.

A little while later, Total came knocking on my window.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Out," He didn't elaborate. I didn't make him but he'd never been gone so long without me knowing where he was...

**Edward POV**

I was surprised to get a call from him. I was surprised he could use a phone.

I waited in the forest for him wondering what he wanted.

Max's informant, a talking dog...what else she's been keeping from us?

I heard him before I saw him. I could hear his little paws smack on the wet earth as he ran.

"Cullen?"

"Over here."

He came into view, his dark brown fur almost camouflaging him against the trees.

"Thank you for coming. Are you alone?"

"Of course, like you said."

He nodded but kept his distance. "My name is Total, I needed to talk to you about Max. You've taken quite an interest in her."

I looked away. "Yes."

"Max is not like other girls, she has seen things more terrifying thing and gone through more scarring events than you can imagine."

"She isn't scared of us, not even when we try to be terrifying." I defended.

"Exactly, compared to what she's been through, you are nothing."

"I don't understand, what are you trying to tell me? Do you want me to stay away from her?"

"No, I'm just warning you that if you hurt her, and she wants you dead. I'll make sure that is what happens to you. I don't want any more scars on her, mentally or physically."

I said nothing. I didn't want to point out that I was already dead, when he threatened his voice was so quiet and sad.

"I should go." Total turned to leave.

"Wait! Why don't you come back the house? Esme is only there at the moment and she'd like to see you."

He turned back. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"No one will hurt you. We won't ask any questions of you. Esme just got really attached."

There was silence while he considered. "She won't try and feed me that dog food crap again, will she?"

"No. I'll make sure she has the finest thing she can find on short notice."

There was a beat of silence and he trotted up to me. "Okay. But warn me if you pick me up. The cold is a shock to the system."

We walked to the house together.

"I know I said no questions but can I just ask one?"

He made what looked like the dog approximation of a grin. "I won't tell you what Max is that is something only she is going to tell you."

Shoot.

**P.S. I've gotten numerous messages and a few reviews regarding Jax. I will say this now: **

**His time shall come.**

**xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Slightly short, I apologise. But either an extra long chapter is coming or at least two or three chapters at once. Not sure which way to cut it...**

**xxx**

**Chapter 10**

**Max POV**

The next day, Edward was waiting for me in the parking lot before school. Why is he always waiting for me? Has he nothing better to do than work out what I am.

"Hey," he smiled walking up to me. I suddenly had a thought.

"Why can you come out during the day?"

"What happened to 'Hello Edward, how are you'?"

"Hello Edward. How are you?" I repeated after him, "Why?"

"I'm fine thank you, and yourself?" He smirked.

"Stop dodging the question!"

"Okay, tell you what. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." We started walking to the school and I realised everyone was starring. It made me feel uncomfortable, and I distanced myself from Edward.

He noticed, "What's wrong?"

"I hate it when people stare at me. I'm not a zoo exhibit." I muttered.

He nodded, "they'll get over it. They're just jealous."

"Of what?"

He looked at me as if I asked the stupidest question ever. "Well, all the guys hate me because_ they_ want to be walking you to class, and all the girls hate you because they want me to be walking _them_ to class."

I shook my head, "you're unbelievable."

"The mind never lies."

We met again at lunch and this time I could hear the whispers,

"_Are they going out?"_

"_This is the second time."_

"_I'm so jealous."_

"_Why does it have to be her?"_

I guess the staring and whispers are part of the deal of being friends with Edward. I didn't know how it happened but suddenly I thought of him as a friend despite me ordering myself not to get too attached to anyone.

"Hello again," he said. He looked strange and was staring at my arm.

I sat opposite him and glanced at his family, who were doing their best to ignore me except for Alice who was actually waving at me... I weakly waved back knowing that the confusion was plain on my face. I could see Rosalie glare at Alice.

"Okay..."

"Alice...is...happy to have someone new to talk to."

"Ah...right."

To my surprise she came over and sat beside me. She said nothing and stared at me. I raised an eyebrow, "you're trying to get a vision aren't you?"

She looked away, "maybe."

"Right."

"Alice, do you mind?" Edward eventually said, they shared a look and then Edward shook his head. Alice then turned to me again. "See you later Max." She went back to her table.

"What did you tell her?" I asked

"You noticed?"

I gave him a look that I hope said 'could-you-have-made-it-more-obvious? I-raised-a-mind-reader!'

He seemed to get it.

"Right, yeah, um...I just told to go away."

He was editing I could tell. I didn't push him on it.

"So are you going to tell me why you come out during the day?"

"Only if you answer this question: where did you get the scar on your arm from?"

I glared at him. "What scar?"

"The one on your arm. It isn't that noticeable unless you have raptor vision. I saw it when you were carrying your books."

That one. The stupid chip. I pulled my sleeve up to look at it. Mom, Ella, Fang...the beach, blood...

I must have been staring it for a while because Edward quickly said, "I'll ask something else...how did you shock Rose?

I sighed. "I can control most raw forms of energy, mostly electricity."

"You can control electricity? I could smell you had a high level of iron in your blood but..."

"It's not iron. It's a special type of metal that is dissolved in my blood. It was created especially for me." I let the memories wash over me. Nudge dying while I get injected with this shit...I did my best to shake it off. I continued quickly, "now you."

"It's a myth."

"So nothing happens?"

"Not unless it's direct sunlight."

"Then what?"

"I'll show you sometime."

He let me eat in silence then. Once and a while I'd look up and catch him staring at me. When the bell went, he didn't say anything until his family had left.

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me, yet?"

I paused for a moment.

"Yes," I said and walked away to class. It was true; I knew that the moment he asked me about my scar because when I thought about it, I desperately wanted to tell him everything.

That afternoon when I came home I went straight to my room, and turned on my walkman as loud as it would go. Lyrics were screamed over crashing drums and loud guitar riffs. I locked my door and lay on my bed. I knew this would worry Total but I didn't care

_God dammit! Trust no one except your family! And don't even trust them the way you trust yourself or Total. Especially don't trust a vampire that you met only a few weeks ago! Dammit! _

**Edward POV**

She trusts me. She actually trusts me. No one could bring me down from the high I was on. Not even Rosalie and her sneering thoughts.

When I came home I went straight to the piano, and brush my fingers along a couple of keys. My thoughts were filled with her as I sat down to play.

It started out with just a simple left hand melody as I thought of her sad face at lunch, then slowly I thought of her laugh and a high right played a twinkling melody to contrast my left.

'_Edward is playing again?'_ Esme thought and quickly ran downstairs to listen. She loved to hear me play and felt I guilty that I hadn't touched the piano in so long. Soon the household was in the living room.

'_Edward. Is .Composing . Again?' _I heard Rosalie jaw snap together. Suddenly I found why Rosalie hated Max so much and why wanting to kill her hadn't bothered her at all. It wasn't just about the fight. With Rosalie it was all about vanity. She was jealous that I was giving her so much attention where as I gave her none when I first met her.

I couldn't help but bark a single laugh, and Rosalie stalked out of the room, mortified that I'd found out.

"Keep playing Edward please?" Esme asked watching Rosalie leave.

I did and didn't stop until the end; it flowed out of me so easily when I thought of her. The melody got stronger and stronger to match her personality, until finally I went back to that sad beginning but with the laughter dominating this time.

"Has it got a story?" Esme asked.

"No...It's just her..." I whispered. I stopped playing, embarrassed that it had slipped out.

"It'll work out, Edward. She is a bright strong girl. Strange I'll admit but we both know she isn't human so..."

"Total told me, that she has been through a very hard life. That she has seen horrible things, that she's been scarred..."

Esme's thought filled with pity for her as I went on, "would she really want to be with a monster like me after everything?" I was talking more to myself rather than to Esme.

"You aren't a monster. You are a wonderful person." She hugged me, "and quite a catch." She added.

Her words cheered me to the cloud I was on when I came in. "I'm going out, not sure when I'll be back." I told her.

" Might be soon if she turns me away." I said to myself as I walked out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was so hard to write...I knew exactly what happened to each of the Flock but actually writing it was exhausting...It's the longest chapter yet because I could think of a way to cut it without screwing with the pacing. I hope you like it, I tried really hard.**

**The next chapter may not be up for a while because I have my exams but on the bright side my internet connection is back so it'll be up as soon as it's written.**

**xxx **

**Chapter 11**

**Max POV**

I dozed on my bed for a while. Total had been calling through the door for a while but he eventually gave up. The music was turned down to a more reasonable volume, low background noise so I could hear what was going on around the house. Total watching T.V. some game show he yells out it every once and a while. The door bell rang, Total must have ordered pizza...funny...I didn't hear a van outside.

Then I heard his voice.

I sat up so fast my head spun, it took me a second to regain my balance then I was running down the stairs.

It _was_ Edward.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"Hi."

He was holding a package with my name on it. He caught me looking at it.

"I found it near the porch."

He handed it over and I looked at the return address. Mom.

It took me a moment to realise we were all standing awkwardly in the hall.

"Come in, I'd offer you something to drink but..." I turned and waved my hand for him to follow me into the kitchen.

"The offer is appreciated, none the less."

"We sat down at the table for a moment and I saw Total glance at both of us and then muttered awkwardly, "Right, I'll leave you guys alone, I'm missing family fortune."

We stared after him and then Edward whispered to me, "Family Fortune?"

"He's a bit of a game show addict..."

He nodded and we sat in awkward silence for a bit. I decided to open the package since Edward didn't seem like talking. He obviously came here for something but I didn't push him to tell me. Not yet.

The package was soft and with one big rip the wrapping was off in a moment. It was a long white tunic and leggings. I sighed in disgust, why white? Why do Mom and Ella think I should dress in white like an angel? I'm the furthest thing from an angel...

"Who's it from?" I had almost forgotten Edward was here.

"My mother," I said simply, pushing the clothes aside.

He seemed surprised. "If you don't mind me asking, I thought the story was your family was dead?"

Oh yeah, right. That's why he was surprised. I'm not careful enough with him. It just slips out.

"Yep, that's the story."

He considered that for a moment and then asked, "How much of the story is actually true?" His expression was wary, as if waiting for a bad reaction to the question. I was too but none came. I was so relived I told him, "My family is dead but they didn't die in car crash."

He nodded again and stared at me, except it wasn't a scrutinizing stare, the ones that make me uncomfortable. His eyes were soft...and a slight smile played on his lips.

I decided to bite the bullet and ask him, "Why are you here?" I tried to ask it as nicely as I could but he still frowned.

"Do you want me to leave?" He seemed hurt.

"No, no it's just that usually people make unexpected visits for a reason." I amended quickly.

"I was wondering how you were and wanted to see you." He said simply.

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

He nodded.

Okay...he must be up to something...

I glanced suspiciously at him.

"Have you got any ideas on what I am yet?"

"Hmm, one or two but they're probably wrong..."

"Give them a try." I encouraged, curious to see what he came up with.

"Well, let me go over with what I know about you: You are super fast and strong, your heart beats twice as fast as a human, you have metal dissolved in your blood, you smell of bird, you've raised a mind-reader, you have talking dog called Total and you need to eat a lot of calories."

"Hey how'd you know about the calories?"

"You should be more careful about eating those weight- gaining bars in school; people could see them and start asking questions."

I looked down, embarrassed that I'd been so careless.

"So I think you have something to do with animals' definatly and you don't need to gain weight so I think that you need those bars to stop you starving...I think there was something done to you as a child to help you live and these are side effects."

I barked one humourless laugh, "Yeah, your right about something being done to me but it wasn't to help me."

He looked confused.

"It was an experiment; it was all in the name of science, for the good of mankind. They call it whatever makes them sleep at night. I however like to call it _torture_.

His shocked expression was just what I was expecting.

Total wandered in, "Are you going to tell him, or play more games?" He asked.

"No more games." I answered and stood up.

"C'mon, before it gets too dark," I walked over to the back door. It took him a moment to snap out of his thoughts and follow me out.

"Where are we going?"

"Out," I said and started to run into the darkening forest.

**Edward POV**

I followed Max instantly and easily matched her pace. Remembering the speed she poured on last time it was easy to see she was taking it slow.

She was graceful, like a gazelle. Her tall thin body neatly dodged trees with her dark blond hair whipping around behind.

I wondered where we were going. What she was planning...and soon after about ten minutes we came to a stop at cliff face, where she stayed the first night after the attack. The setting sun cast shadows around us.

She turned to me, "Do you want to see the real me?" her face was sad and worried. I nodded yet her expression didn't change. She started to take of her hoodie, and I was at a loss of what to think she was doing.

Feathers floated around her from inside her hoodie and managed to catch one in my hand. I stared at it and when I looked up again I dropped it in shock.

An angel?

She had wings. They were white and tawny brown, elegant and beautiful. I was in love with an angel.

Then I looked closer at the rest of her back and gasped in horror. She wore a black backless halter neck, revealing angry red scars slashed violently across her skin. Like someone had tried to rip them off...

"My real name is Maximum Ride. I'm...the result of an experiment done by a group of scientist called the school." Max whispered, she obviously didn't like my reaction.

"You're beautiful," I said strongly, "what happened to...?"

"...My back? I was attacked...I got distracted in a fight and...."

Anger burned deep inside of me. How could anyone attack her? I wanted to kill the person who did this. I slowly walked towards her. I wanted to tell her that she was beautiful, that I didn't care if she had wings or scars...I wanted to tell her that I_ loved_ her.

But I could tell this was not the time to tell her this.

"May I?" I raised a hand and looked towards her wings. She was hesitant but nodded and stared intently at me as I felt the softness of her feathers against the tips of my fingers.

Eventually Max spoke again,

"I want to tell you about me...about what I'd been through...about my family...but...I don't know if you'd be able to handle it..." Her voice was a whisper.

"Tell me. I can handle it."I replied simply.

I saw her hands clench into fists as she looked away from me. When she spoke again, her voice was stronger, more decided, "Okay, I'll tell you."

**Max POV**

From when I first met Fang and Iggy in the lab, to when Jeb saved us, from when Angel was kidnapped to Ari's death...

I was proud of myself. As soon as I started my story I couldn't stop. It poured from me as if all this time it had built up inside and I was finally releasing it. I felt strangely relieved, but I was proud because I managed to do it without bursting into tears.

Edward listened. He asked the odd question or two but mostly he stayed silent. The range emotions that appeared on his face were amazing. He did his best to keep a straight face but I could hear the fury and sadness in his voice at some points like when he found what Jeb did, what the school put us through or when Ari died.

"What happened to the Flock?" He finally asked after some silence. I was waiting for this question, the worst of them all. Like the rest of the story the memories washed over me picking at the scars at the back my mind.

He let me start in my own time, I was grateful and as soon as I was in control again I spoke, "Dead. They're all dead."

Edward's eyes widened, I could see him tense. He was hoping for a happier ending.

"After the incident in Germany, We met up with Fang, Iggy and Gazzy and went to see my mom. Jeb was there already, knowing we'd come. He said that during the riot one of the scientists managed to activate our expiration dates early. A capsule containing a special poison inserted into us at birth breaks up in our bodies. It takes about six months to reach our hearts, depending on how strong we are, and then we die instantly.

Jeb was right. Within days dates showed up on our necks. The countdown had begun. After Ari's funeral we started doing tests to see if we could stop the poison. Then flyboys from the remaining branches of Itex started showing up. Along with other experiments created to capture us. There was this giant bee thing and its stinger was like a foot long and deadly poisonous. I've been stung so many times and managed to survive the effects so I've become sort of immune to it. Gazzy wasn't so lucky, he was stung one time to many and wasn't strong enough to survive it."

"Oh god..." Edward whispered, "Was it painful...?"

I nodded in response and went on. "Next was Nudge and Iggy. We heard that a school in Texas might have an antidote to stop the poison. But something went wrong. Nudge started to feel faint and sick because her date was only a month away then. She collapsed in the middle of a fight. I got distracted by her scream and tried to save her but...."

I pointed to my back. I winced as I remembered how painful it was. Edward reached out hesitantly as if asking if he could touch it. I nodded and his cold fingers traced the scars down my back. I stared out into the now dark sky. The full moon stared back. I shivered, it was a full moon back then as well.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked, and then he actually started to take his jacket. I managed to stop myself smirking. "No, did I mention the killer bees poison screwed up my sense of hot and cold? I could probably stand in Antarctica and only get slightly chilly or in the Sahara and not able to feel my skin burn from the heat. I was just shivering from the memories."

I didn't finish but he nodded, understanding. He put his jacket back on and I sighed and went on with the story. Edward continued to hang on my every word,

"When I woke up I was strapped to a hospital bed with wires and tubes attached to me. In such a daze I couldn't even tell how long I was out. Eventually a scientist came and told me that they had injected me with this special electrified metal, which it was now running through my blood stream. Apparently they decided I was the only experiment they could test it on successfully. They'd also managed to increase my stamina, strength and speed by accident but they didn't know that.

"It took me about an hour to recover enough to escape. I was half limping half running down the hall in agonizing pain when I heard the scream. Nudge was being experimented on to. As I tried to find her she kept screaming my name...by the time I got there she was covered in blood and almost dead...I lost it and nearly every metal thing in that room melted and attacked the scientists in the room, covering and suffocating them...back then I had no control over what I was doing, I had no idea what happened only that I had killed them with hardly lifting a finger...Nudge died on the lab floor with me holding her hand... I carried her on my back as I tried to find the others...."

Suddenly Edward brushed his hand against my cheek. It was wet. Damn, I was so sure I could do this without losing it. I quickly dried my cheeks but soon enough they got wet again. "You don't have to go on."He said.

I shook my head. No, I need to do this. It's about time I did. Maybe it will give my conscience peace.

"I found them. In cages of course and beaten to a pulp. We were all shaken by Nudges death and we all decided to burn the place to the ground. Iggy, somehow, managed to make a bomb...never doubt the abilities of a pyromaniac." I barked a single laugh at memories of him and Gazzy blowing up and torching random things.

"He and Fang decided to set up the bomb as me and Angel cleared a path out of there for them. Iggy gave me a controller saying that when it starts beeping it'll be safe to activate it..." My fists clenched. Dammit, Iggy. It wasn't necessary...you could have gotten out.

"Something went wrong. We met an army of Flyboys and bees outside and we were busy trying to get far enough from the building while inside they caught up with Fang and Iggy. Fang was thrown out a window and beaten in the sky while Iggy was stuck inside...I think...he waited until he thought Fang was far enough away and then..."

"...Signalled to you to activate the bomb." Edward finished. I nodded. I was shaking now that was not a good sign. First sign of a break down... At that moment I didn't care though. I wanted to finish.

"We found Fang; he was badly burned and hurt. He never recovered fully because his date was close as well. We couldn't find a cure. We lay together under the stars on his last night and he told me he loved me. I told him I loved him as well but even now I'm not sure that I meant it or that I was just so full of emotion at the thought of losing him...He said he was going to die happy so I guess it didn't matter...before he died he said he wanted me to be happy...I replied...'I'm not sure I know how to be truly happy anymore.'

I didn't know what happened but somehow I ended up leaning against Edward with his arms around me. He rocked and stroked my hair as I soaked his shirt with tears. Could he even understand what I was saying anymore? I should have felt humiliated but I didn't. I was just glad someone was there.

"Jeb had come to me a few days after and said he'd discovered a way to stop the poison. Apparently it had attached itself to some of the metal because of the electrical molecules or something. He could insert magnets into me and although it would cut my powers by half but I could live, and in a few years the poison would leave my body and I could take them out...I said of course. I had already decided to die."

"Then Angel...my beautiful baby. My gorgeous mind-reader had also accepted that she was going to die. She stopped speaking to anyone but Total. She refused to get anymore tests from Jeb no matter how much I begged her. On her last day she came to me in tears and said she loved me...She kept repeating, "I don't want to die. There's no heaven for me. I can't leave you." It took me a whole night to convince her there was a heaven for her. That she'd be with the flock and that they would look after her until I joined them. Then she told me very sternly. "No, I want you to live. Promise me you'll live. I want to know that at least one of us is going to go on with their life..."

I remembered they tears streaming down her pale cheeks, the bags under her eyes. Her face begging me to take up Jeb's offer.

"After the procedure I nursed a vendetta against Itex. Jeb and I eventually agreed to work for the FBI. Together we closed down pretty much every branch. I torched almost every building they built...It was stupid. It wouldn't bring them back."

"And now you're here..." Edward whisper to me.

"I guess..."I answered.

His shirt was soaked but he didn't seem to care. He slowly rocked me and I suddenly felt completely exhausted.

"You've been through so much..."

"It never seems over...there is always something...someone...after me." I clenched my fists. "I won't stop fighting."

Edward said nothing but held me tighter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Edward POV**

She fell asleep in my arms, exhausted from crying so much. Even in her sleep the odd tear rolled down her cheek as she mumbled the odd name.

Max, my love...when I thought of what she told me it was like a punch in the gut. It was so hard for me to keep my composure and not make it harder than it already was for her. Watching her slowly break down...

The flock, her family, all taken from her within a couple of months. Having to keep going after everything...I couldn't imagine how hard it was. I didn't think I could cope as well as she did if my family was taken like that.

She slept with my arms around her until dawn. It felt good to have her so close though it burned my throat. I was getting used to her scent. I'd even stopped hunting birds to help me cope with it.

As soon as the sun started to come up she stirred.

"Good Morning." I said softly.

Max bolted upright her eyes wide with terror. She pushed me away and went into a fight stance in a second. I put up my hands as a surrender and it took her a minute for the recognition to sink in and she relaxed.

"Sorry...habit." She mumbled and looked away awkwardly.

I badly wanted her back in my arms but I didn't push her. "You slept quite well...about seven hours, though in the middle you got slightly restless...you calmed down soon enough."

She looked at me half horrified, half embarrassed. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say...

Max didn't say anything more but went slightly red. After a moment of silence I heard a rumbling sound from her stomach. Max sighed.

"Hungry?"

"Nothing new..." She mumbled.

"Well then," I stood up, "We should get you something to eat."

She nodded and stretched out her wings. Once again they took my breath away; I couldn't help but stare in awe at them.

"Are you going to come or stare at my wings?" Max said. Her expression seemed annoyed but there was a hint of playfulness in her voice. I smiled and without thinking stepped directly into the sunlight. Lights danced off my skin as I jumped back. Max gasped.

"Is that what happens..?"

"Yeah...that's what happens when I go into the sunlight." I sighed...annoyed how easily forgot about it when Max was around. I was practically displaying the fact I'm a monster...

"Go into the light again!" A smile played on her lips. I obeyed, unable to deny her anything. Glittering lights danced around the cave again. A grin appeared on her face.

"I've seen a lot of things on skin: scales, transparency but never glitter..." Max's smile brought my own out. "May I?" She reached out her hand to touch me and I came closer.

"Hmm...Somehow I expected it to be rough but nope." My skin didn't bother her at all...I guess it was a lot better than something's she's seen.

"Doesn't it bother you?" I asked hesitantly. I was afraid of the answer but my curiosity was uncontrollable.

"What do you mean?" She walked towards the edge of the cliff and looked down.

"That I'm a monster." I said walking after her. She turned on me, her expression surprised.

"What?" Her eyes narrowed, "You think you're a monster?"

"Max, I'm a vampire. Haven't you heard of Dracula?"

"Of course, but just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you're a monster. I've met monsters and honey, you aren't one."

"I drink blood. I've _killed_ people."

"So have I, sometimes for survival and sometimes...for revenge and I'm not proud of that, but that doesn't make me a monster. Besides you don't drink human blood anymore. Total gave me that little nugget of knowledge."

I stared at her, to see if she was serious. It seemed she was.

"C'mon. I'm hungry. You can stay up here and wonder if you're a monster or not but I'm going home for breakfast." With that she leapt off the cliff and snapped her wings out in one fluid motion. I watched in awe as she glided above the tops of trees, every once and a while giving herself a boost with a single powerful flap of her wings.

I jumped off the cliff, landed lightly on the ground and sped through the trees.

**Max POV**

It felt good to feel the wind blow against my face and wings. It helped me think.

I couldn't believe I had left my guard down like that. I can't believe I had managed to sleep in his arms...The thought of it made me red again. I was a very light sleeper; the smallest movements could wake me up. He must have stayed so still the whole time...

I pushed it out of my mind, worrying about it would just cause extra stress. But I won't let my guard down again.

I arrived before Edward and came in through the back door. Total was there.

"Good night?"

"Mmm..."

"Did you...?" He looked worried.

"Yeah...he took it better than I thought..."

"I thought he might." He mumbled, there was a knowing glint in his eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing...forget about it." He said quickly and trotted out of the room. Shrugging my shoulders, I went in search of leftovers. I struck gold and came across some curry from two nights ago.

I popped it in the microwave and jumped as I turned around to see Edward leaning against the door.

"That doesn't seem very nutritious." He said.

"Yeah...It's got to be eaten and I'm really not picky as long as it's edible."

He chuckled and sat down as the microwave pinged. I grabbed a fork and sat down next to him.

"So what's on the agenda today?" He asked, watching me eat, "It's a Saturday so no school."

I shrugged, "Dunno."

"I was wondering..." He trailed off.

"Spit it out Edward." I said quickly finishing off my curry and sitting back in my chair.

"I was wondering if you would like to...properly...meet my family."

I inhaled sharply, "Will there be someone attacking me?"

"I'll keep the attacking to a minimum."

"I'll do it on one condition. You can't tell them about me."

"They still wouldn't attack you if they knew."

"It's not that, I just want to assess some stuff..."

"You don't trust them." It wasn't an accusation just a statement. Was I that easy to read?

"Yeah...Pretty much. I'm sure they're nice and all it's just so many people knowing about me is unsettling. I'll probably change my mind when I meet them properly but just in case."

Edward didn't get mad; in fact he was the opposite. He chuckled a little and said, "I know you well enough to know that you probably wouldn't do it without a few conditions. Whatever you want, it's _your_ secret to tell not mine."

He constantly surprised me. He reacted the way I expected him to. He wasn't like anyone else I'd met. He was very patient with me. Was it because he was a vampire? Or was it just him?

"How old are you?" I asked.

He smirked, "Seventeen," I raised an eyebrow and he continued, "I was born in Chicago in 1901 and changed in 1918."

I did the mental maths, he was almost 110. Maybe it was his _age_ that made him so kind and patient.

He looked at me as if he was wary of my reaction to his age. I decided to ask a different question.

"When I first sat beside you in biology, you stared at me as if you wanted to kill me. Why?"

It took him a moment to answer and I could tell he was choosing his words carefully.

"Are you aware that you have the scent of birds in your blood? It isn't too noticeable and it masks the iron smell quite well..."

I nodded and waited for him to go on.

"When you've been hunting animals as long as I have you begin to develop preferences to different animals...and I for one like the tastes of birds," he stared as if waiting for me to run off screaming. Like that was going to happen.

"So when you sat beside me you _did_ want to kill me," I said, "because of the bird smell?"

He nodded and stared at the table, "My instincts were screaming bird...blood...kill." His voice was quiet and ashamed. He looked up apologetically and I sighed,

"Are you going to apologise for your instincts now?"

He looked shocked and I went on. Did he expect me to be mad at him or something?

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your instincts. Your instincts keep you alive. When I first met you all I could think about was 'Predator. Fight or flight?' which in my case is literal. I went through a couple of scenarios of what I would do if you attacked me and none of them ended well...for you anyway."

Edward lent back on his chair. "If someone said that to me a few weeks ago I would have laughed but now I'm not so sure...I wonder how you'd fair in a fight without the element of surprise."

"You never know, you might find out. Maybe Rosalie would like a re-match." I smiled and eventually a smile appeared on his face as well.

"So you coming to the house or not?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. I just need to change and take a shower."

**xxxx**

**Hello people!**

**It may be a slightly boring chapter for some but I felt it needed to be done. **

**It was going to be longer but then I realised that I'm going to be so busy over the next few days that it wouldn't be finished for a while. So I decided to cut it and upload it to keep you going until the rest is done. Meeting the family next and it'll be a long chapter with the Cullens and maybe Jacob if I can fit him in.**

**xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay chapter 13 is done! YAY! I had just realised I hadn't updates all over the holidays and I'm going to England on Friday so I just had to finish it now. I'm so sorry about the amount of time it took me to write it but the end was very hard to get right, but I think I got it. I wanted the mood to be just right and I kept putting it off and writing bits of filler at the start of the chapter which I kept in just because....**

**This is the longest chapter I've written, it's over nine pages (I never upload a chapter with less than four) so it will be a Christmas present to you and I hope its long enough to make up for the no updates.**

**Lack of better choice**

**xxx**

**Chapter 13**

**Max POV**

Edward left to go warn his family I was coming, and I began to have second thoughts about this. I highly doubted the whole family was going to welcome me whole heartedly.

I debated with myself as the shower poured hot water over me. I slowly started to relax. I loved showers, one of the few good things about this 'normal' life.

I threw on the first things I touched and rubbed my hair dry with a towel. I looked in the mirror to see that I had grabbed my mother's gift. I sighed in disgust but couldn't be bothered to change and stuck a baggy black hoodie over it.

"You coming Total?" I called as I rushed down the stairs.

"Nah, you go, I might join you later." He was staring at the T.V. again. "Jeb called while you were out by the way, said he'd be home soon."

"Great..." I mumbled. I was kind of getting used to not having him watch over me the whole time. I went to grab a calorie bar but was stopped by the door bell. It was Edward again.

"I thought I was going to meet you there?" I said opening the door.

"Yes well, a little psychic told me it was going to monsoon any moment and you don't have a car..." He trailed off looking behind him. His shiny Volvo was glistening in the drive way. I sighed, "You didn't have to. I don't really care about getting wet..." I wandered to the coat rack and picked up my jacket.

"Hmm...But I care about you getting wet..." He said this more to himself than to me. I was taken aback by his comment none the less though. We stood awkwardly at the door for a while until Totals voice broke the silence.

"Are you going or not? Either way, close the door; you're letting the cold in!"

"C'mon. Let's go." Edward said and went out to the car.

**Edward POV**

I have to be more careful. She's not ready for me to tell her. No matter how much I told myself that, things still slipped out.

As Alice predicted the rain started as Max got in my car, she smelt good in the rain. She fidgeted, obviously not comfortable with this arrangement. I wished that I could just get something out of her mind anything that would make her easier to understand. Max may have told me her story but I could tell she was editing as she went on. It frustrated me so much. I guess I don't have as much patience as people think.

"What?" Max caught me staring and I cursed silently, I have to stop doing that.

"Nothing," I muttered quickly and started the car. Within seconds we were speeding down the road towards the house.

I had only told the others that Max was coming and nothing else, despite the constant questions I was pestered with.

Esme and Carlisle, wanting to put the best foot forward, wanted to go to the supermarket and stack the fridge full of food for her to eat despite the fact that she was only coming for a short visit.

Alice was encouraging Jasper to stay and meet Max. He wasn't sure if he could handle it and worst case scenarios running through his head. Emmet and Rosalie were fighting again. They usually fight once or twice a day, go off in a huff then five minutes later are in as much love as ever.

I wondered idly if Max and I would be like that...I quickly pushed that out of my mind. I shouldn't get false hopes.

I looked over to Max again. She was staring out the window. She suddenly asked, "How fast can this car go?"

"Well," I looked at the speedometer and watched it inch past 110, "120 but Rosalie did some modifications so I'm pretty sure it can go about 200."

"Wow..." She went back to staring out the window and that was all the encouragement I needed. I stepped on the accelerator and the indicator went off the speedometer.

Max laughed, "Show off...I can still fly faster though."

"How fast?"

"Normal flight I can easily go 200, 250 in a dive but in hyper speed..." She stopped for a moment as if remembering something but quickly moved on, "When I first discovered it, I was clocked at I think 250 in a straight line but over the years I've gotten faster and faster and then...I got a boost from the school in Texas...Last time I can checked I can reach 400 miles an hour."

I was stunned. I knew she was fast but not _that_ fast. When she ran I guessed she might be doing around 150 mph but to fly at that speed.

"It must be amazing."

She had a sad smile on her face, "Yeah."

We sat in silence for a while and as I came to our drive she said very quietly. "Jeb said that power was created to break the sound barrier..."

I said nothing and parked the car in front of the house.

**Max POV**

The house was like I remembered it. Huge. It didn't seem like the kind of house vampires would live in; I associate vampires with coffins and grave yards. The house had a nice open feel with large windows in every window.

I followed Edward into the house. The interior didn't surprise me. It matched the outside, wide and open, with light spring floors and white walls. Out of habit I catalogued exits which were everywhere because of the windows...

In the living room, the family were waiting. I was surprised to see Rosalie, who obviously didn't want to be here. Emmet was grinning mischievously. I'd have to keep an eye on him. Edward obviously noticed that too and was staring at Emmet. I wondered what they were saying but Edward looked annoyed.

I noticed Jasper and Alice standing at the back. Alice smiled and waved and Jasper just stared, lips thin and eyes torn.

"Max, welcome," Esme stepped forward slowly with her hand outstretched. I guessed not to startle me, "Carlisle was called for an emergency but he'll be back soon." I nodded and shook her hand. It was strangely warm. Their skin wasn't that cold to me but they weren't exactly warm either. I saw  
Edward raise an eyebrow.

"I warmed my hands on the heater." She explained and went on, "If you feel hungry, let me know I went shopping and got some food, I could cook something."

Huh...she really wants me to feel comfortable here, "It's fine really, you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"It's the least I could do."

I guessed she meant to make up for attacking me but she said it with such a happy warm look at Edward and wasn't so sure.

"So..." Emmet stepped forward, "I was wondering if you'd be...ABLE TO STOP THIS!" He sent his fist flying towards my face stopping about a centimetre away. I didn't even flinch. The amazement on his face made me smile.

"If you're going to pretend to attack someone, don't make it so obvious." I said simply.

"How'd you know I was pretending?" He towered over me.

"Emmet..." Edward warned.

"Your body language was wrong. I would have known instantly if you were planning to attack, that, and I'm pretty sure you guys wouldn't have reacted the way you did if it was real."

Esme had moved in horror but Rosalie and the others didn't move. Edward glared at Emmet.

"You've had your fun now leave her alone Emmet." He said.

He looked at me in confusion as he went back to his seat. Alice then suddenly appeared in front me.

"Hi Max!" She wrapped her arms around me for a hug. I did my best not to betray my shock. This I was not expecting.

"I was wondering," she went on; "if I could just..." she raised her hand, "try to see your future?"

"Umm, okay?"

Alice happily placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. After a while a small smile appeared on her face. Suddenly she let me go.

"Even with contact your future cuts out sometimes but it isn't as blurry as before. I'm sure after a while it'll get better."

I stared warily at her. I wasn't sure if I wanted Alice knowing my whole future. Edward noticed my discomfort and swiftly moved on.

"So...um...would you like a tour of the house?"

"Sure," I answered glancing at the mixtures of looks I was getting from the rest of the family.

We walked up the stairs. The walls were covered in pieces of art work. All of which were originals according to Edward. When we were on the landing, I heard Esme tell the others to 'give us some privacy'. She must think something is going on...

Edward had stopped, looking at an old wooden cross.

"This belonged to Carlisle's father. He carved it himself in London in the early sixteen-thirties."

Edward turned to me again, smiling when he saw me doing the mental maths. "He's three hundred and sixty-two."

"I almost had it..." I muttered and then asked, "His father was a priest?"

"Yes, a very enthusiastic one. Truly believed in evil and led hunt for demons, witches... and vampires. When Carlisle was in charge of them, he found a real coven of vampires. He led the hunt but was attacked by one of the vampires..." He paused for moment and looked at me as if wondering if I really wanted to hear his story. I think my curious expression gave him encouragement, and he went on,

"He was bitten...realising the he would be killed, he hid himself and in three days the venom spread and turned him. It was amazing that he could keep quiet, the change is complete agony....like being burned from the inside out...."

He paused for another moment and I wondered if the change was anything like the burning sensation you get from the killer bee stings. Suddenly Edward started to speak again,

"It feels strange telling you his story. He gave me permission after he told me he might not be here for your visit but still..."

He shook his head and then went on with the story, while he told me of Carlisle's life we passed different pictures and paintings which all had a tie in with the story. One caught my eye. The painting was huge with an elaborate frame; it held three men with pale skin and red eyes. Edward saw my preoccupation.

"Aro, Caius and Marcus. Carlisle lived with them for a while. He was fascinated by how civilised they were compared to the others he had met and they were fascinated by, I guess, his philosophy not to drink human blood. The artists regularly painted them, some thought they were gods."

I nodded and Edward went on. It was interesting, listening to someone else's story instead of telling my own. I wondered if it was Carlisle's memories that ran through Edwards head as he spoke.

We then came to a door.

"My room," He said simply and let me in.

My room was mostly bare, with boxes still piled in the corner. His walls were covered shelves, filled with little trinkets and books. In the corner was a very big stereo system. There was a couch but no bed and, like the rest of the house, two walls were knocked down and replaced with windows.

"Very nice," I didn't know what else to say.

He nodded and sat on the couch, looking at me and smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, my family are still brain storming downstairs about what you are and some of the stuff they are coming out with are quite interesting. Things like radioactive spiders, half human half vampire, and an unknown species which, like ours, keeps its existents secret until now."

"Well...I guess the third one isn't too far off..."I said and heard a '_yes!_' shouted from downstairs. I couldn't help but snigger.

We heard the front door open and Carlisle's voice, "I haven't missed her?"

Edward directed me out of the room and down the stairs. We were halfway down when I stopped.

He was wearing a white lab coat and a small cardboard box of medical equipment. I knew he didn't mean any harm and that he was just a doctor but it was a reflex reaction to the sight. I did the same mom when I saw her working.

I was frozen stiff and stuck staring at the white coat. Not the person in it, just the white coat. Flashbacks went on in the back of my mind and a small voice was telling me not to be silly and snap out of it.

"Max..." Edwards concerned voice snapped me back to reality and I quickly looked away from Carlisle, slightly embarrassed. My lungs hurt and I realised I had stopped breathing.

Edward went down the stairs to Carlisle and I heard him whisper as slowly made my way down after him.

"Take the lab coat off now..."

"Why..?"

"Just do it." Edward kicked the cardboard box into the other room as Carlisle whipped the coat off.

"Sorry...I just..." I stuck my hand out, "It's nice to meet you again." I tried to make my voice light but it had no effect on the tension in the room.

"You too, sorry I'm late there was an emergency at the hospital."

"I understand."

There was a moment of silence and then Rosalie came closer and said, "What's wrong with you?"

"Rosalie!" Esme gasped.

"Are you scared of needles and white or something?" She continued.

"Stop it!" Edward snapped

"No! I'm tired of being in the dark. How is it fair that she knows everything about us and we know nothing about her? If she wants be around, she should at least _try_ even the field a bit." She glared at me. Her attitude annoyed me but she had a point, it must be frustrating for them. I was surprised how icy calm my voice was when I answered her.

"To answer your first question, yes, I am deadly afraid of needles and medical equipment and in fact anything to do with hospitals. Even the _smell_ makes me want to throw up and puts me through flash backs of things I _really_ don't want to see."

In the corner of my eye I could see Carlisle look uncomfortable.

"No offence, Carlisle." I muttered.

"None taken."

"You're afraid of needles? Oh yes a bunch of vampires, lots of fun but needles and lab coats..." There was a hit of a smile on Rosalie's face.

"Yes." I answered simply.

The tension was rising and I could see the rest of the family were debating whether to step in or not.

"Rose, leave her alone." Emmet finally said, he cautiously put his arm around her and escorted her to the back of the room. Rosalie glared at me the whole way.

"I realise it must be frustrating for you, not knowing what I am. You need to understand I have a hard time trusting people and the whole...incident didn't help. But I think I can start to trust you. You're good people and you just want to live in peace...like me."

Esme smiled warmly at me, "thank you Max, that does mean a lot."

Carlisle stepped forward also, "You're always welcome here."

They were all so welcoming and kind it was hard not to like them. They reminded me of my mom and Ella, of family... I pushed that out of my mind as soon as it entered it.

"Rosalie is right though. I should even out the field a bit." I looked hesitantly at Edward and he glanced back with a huge encouraging grin, it made me smile too.

Alice jumped up, "finally!" she squealed, linking my arm with hers, "yay!"

I looked around, "Maybe we should go outside. I might knock something over."

I was outside in seconds and I wasn't even sure how I got there. I think Alice pushed me.

Edward came over and whispered, "Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Shut up Edward!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm sure." I whispered back, his gaze was caring and understanding. I looked away, and to my horror had to stop myself go red. What has gotten into me? Edward went and stood with his family, with that grin again. The whole family was in front of me. Even Rosalie, her curiosity must beat her hatred of me.

"Okay..."I started to feel a bit self-conscious, "Here we go." I pulled off the hoodie and unfurled my wings. Loose feathers floated through the air. It took all my courage to look at their faces. Yep, amazement, shock, admiration, fear...from Edward's reaction that was what I was expecting and I hated it.

I saw Carlisle look over to Edward with wide eyes, Edward shook his head in response but he never stopped smiling or took his eyes off me.

Alice was the first to speak, she stepped forward hesitantly, "What are you?" Her voice was quiet.

It took me a moment to answer. I decided to give a short answer, "I am an avian hybrid, a genetic recombination experiment, I...escaped from a lab called the school a long time ago."

"Genetic recombination...? I've heard about it but I didn't really think it could be done." Carlisle said.

I shrugged, "Yeah well, it can."

He stepped closer, "May I?" Just like Edward it didn't seem he could finish the question but I knew what he was asking.

"Sure..." The whole family came forward then wanting to get a closer look and I felt slightly claustrophobic.

I heard Alice gasp behind me. Ah, she saw my back. I spoke before she could ask, "I was attacked by other recombinants a while ago."

"There are others?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, most have died by now though."

"What did that to you?" I could feel Alice stare at my back.

"Lupin- Hybrids, Erasers."

"Erasers?"

"Nick-named because they erase anything and anyone who the school thinks shouldn't exist."

Some of them nodded in understanding and others looked at me in horror and pity.

Okay now I really wasn't feeling comfortable.

"Here guys, give Max some space." Edward called out and the rest of the Cullens stepped back apologetically. Thank you Edward, are you sure you can't read my mind...?

After a couple of awkward questions everyone had recovered from the shock. Esme insisted on making me hot chocolate, which was delicious even though she had never used any of the appliances in the kitchen before. Ever.

Edward and I sat in his bedroom alone. I could feel the rest of the family wanted to give us some privacy which made me feel slightly awkward. We were just friends but it seemed that they think that we could be something...closer. I should set the record straight at some point.

"Well, that was slightly awkward." I said.

"I did tell them before that if you decided to show them to keep the questions to a minimum."

"Oh, that's why they were so quiet. I was expecting a wave of questions, I thought there was something wrong."

"I thought...it would make it...easier for you."

I nodded. "It did, thank you."

"Do you plan on telling them...?"

"...My history?" I paused and thought about it, "no, not at the moment. I'll wait a while."

We sat in silence for a while, then I asked, "when I first showed your family my wings what did Carlisle ask you?"

"Ah you caught that, hmm? He was asking me if you were an angel."

I rolled my eyes, "Why is that always the first thing that comes to mind?"

"Well, you have wings..."

"They aren't even white!"

"But you are wearing white."

"I don't like it."

"...and you are beautiful."

That caught me off guard. I stared down at my drink. I could see by Edward's expression that he was not meant to say that, he moved on quickly.

"It's also because of fear I think. A lot of people attach angels with judgement from God, so it's their fear of god making them jump to conclusions as well."

"I don't know if I believe in God." I mumbled.

"Under your circumstances I can understand that."

"I want there to be a heaven where the flock can go to but on the other hand, what kind of loving god would allow us to go through what we've been through..."

Edward lent back and looked at the ceiling, "I do debate with Carlisle about that. He does believe in heaven and hell...and god to a point though I can't understand why the same person would create... the killer whale...and the seal."

"You're the killer whale right?"

"You'd be the baby seal." He answered

"Correction I'm the mutated, flying baby seal, there's a difference. If you tried to kill me you'd just be like all the other killer whales that tried and failed." We both had a bitter smile on our faces.

"You are very confident."

"I need to be." I said simply.

We sat in silence again not knowing what else to say. The conversation had taken a slight dark turn and I could see Edward wanted to ask me something. His eyes had that longing look.

"Just say it Edward."

He looked surprised then embarrassed that it was that obvious. Eventually he whispered, "I wonder how you would react..."

I looked at him suspiciously and put down my hot chocolate, "react to what?"

Edward hesitantly lent closer, "I wonder how you would react if I told you I loved you." My eyes widened and before I could pull away, he kissed me.

It took me a moment to get my head together when Edward pulled back to look at me. My expression must not have been good because he immediately started to apologise, "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sor-"

I put my hand up to silence him. My mind was still blank but I managed to find enough sense to want to get out of there.

"I should leave." I whispered.

Edward looked devastated, his eyes said what-the-hell-have-I-done?

And here's the kicker it actually hurt me to cause him that pain. That's when I realised I really, really should leave. I needed to be away from him for a while.

"I just...I" words were failing me so I just got up and went to a window. As I slide it open, I looked back and Edward had gotten up but hadn't moved any closer. His arms were slightly stretched towards me, silently asking me not to leave.

"Sorry." I said and jumped out the window into the cool air.

**P.S. I promise chapter 14 won't take as long as this did. As soon as I get back from England I will be typing as fast as I can.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry for the gap between updates, I've just been really, really busy. Hopefully my schedule will free up soon and I'll have more time to write. I've been writing and re-writing this chapter getting advice from people, (When one person says it's too soppy and one says it's not romantic enough it's very hard to find a balance) and I hope that it's good enough. The next chapter will be up soon I promise!**

**Lackofbetterchoice**

**xxx**

**Chapter 14**

**Max POV**

I effortlessly glided along the air for a few seconds before hitting the hyper speed. I could feel Edward's eyes watching me as I left.

I had a small sense of déjà vu, something that ripped at my chest as I remembered, Fang. Didn't I do the same thing to him? Running away is all I'm good for, I'm a coward.

I slowed and landed lightly on a tree branch, my last moments with Fang replayed in my mind.

I jumped from branch to branch quickly trying to distract myself from thinking about my next problem. Eventually I saw what I was looking for, the cave where I opened up to Edward. Was it a good idea to come here? I decided Edward probably wouldn't dare look for me after what happened and took off into the air.

It was weird being alone here, usually I was with Total or Edward now it had an eerie silence that somehow told me that I couldn't run away from this predicament.

Edward says he loves me...so what happens now?

"Why is it that guys always have to make things awkward?" I shouted angrily and punched the wall. "Why does this happen to me? This is so stupid! I've only known him for a few weeks!"

The anger left me as fast as it had come. Getting angry wasn't going to help.

Fang wandered into my mind and instantly felt guilty, like by thinking about this I was betraying him.

When I told Edward that I didn't know whether I loved Fang or not, it wasn't true. I just didn't want to admit it. Over the years, every thought of him made my feelings stronger. I now know that I truly loved him and what I said on his last night was true. The flashback seeped into my mind.

_The stars were bright and seemed to be watching over us, the night air was bitingly cold but we didn't care. I held him close as the poison made him weaker and I could feel him tense every time drops of the poison slipped into his heart. The worst part was the waiting. Unlike the Erasers who had quick painless deaths we had slow ones. I had Jeb look after Angel. I didn't want her to see him like this._

_He looked up me. His face so close to mine he whispered in my ear, "I love you,"_

_I felt like someone had ripped my heart out when he said it. That was what brought me to tears, the ache in my heart caused by knowing I was going to lose him. Between sobs I could hear him apologising for his feelings, that made me panic. I can't let him believe that I was crying about that._

"_Fang," I whispered hoarsely, "I'm not crying because you love me. I'm crying because I'm going to lose you. I can't imagine a world where you're not by my side. I love you to." That last part had slipped out, I hadn't meant to say it, I wasn't even sure if it was true but I let it go. Let Fang be happy in his last moments._

_He was happy, he used up the last of his strength to kiss me with as much force possible and for the first time I kissed him back. We only paused to catch our breath and when we did he would whisper my name._

_We stayed out the whole night, just the two of us, holding each other. At some point during that night, I don't know when, Fang stopped breathing. In the morning Jeb found us and carried us back to the house._

My face was wet, I didn't bother wiping away the tears and just let them roll down my face.

I loved Fang. It was that simple, and obvious but too painful to see until now. That night wasn't a lie, it meant something. I loved him, I still love him.

What about Edward?

It made sense now, why he cared about me, why most of his family liked me. Why didn't I see it?

Why do I feel so connected to him? Why do I trust him? Every time I see him, I feel happy and halfway safe...I want to stay with him...

I gasped as the thought came into my head. No. I love Fang, I don't care if he's dead, I love him and only him.

I slouched against the wall and let the afternoon sun warm my face. I was still crying, I seemed to be crying that a lot these days.

This was such a mess.

**Edward POV**

What have I done?

I've ruined everything. I'll never be with her.

I watched her leap out that window with delicate grace and fly in to the sky. I didn't even try to stop her, I promised myself to let her go if she wanted me to. Agony ripped through me, though my heart hadn't beat in over 100 years, it felt like it was breaking... Why did I ever think we could be together?

Alice burst into the room a few seconds later. She hugged me tightly, as Jasper and Emmet came into the room.

"Edward, Things will get better." Alice said stepping back.

"Is that a fact?" I muttered.

"Your future is still blurred so she will still be around."

That brought a wave of relief over me, but there was a bit of doubt in my mind as she didn't mention the image of Max and I together. She would have mentioned that too if it wasn't fading. Butmaybe I didn't lose her completely, and we could still be friends. That was better than nothing.

"Why didn't you go after her?" Emmet asked patting me on the back.

"I don't want to force my feelings on her...she has a right to leave and I can't stop her."

My siblings nodded in understanding.

"We'll leave you alone then." Jasper said and took Alice's hand. I looked at him gratefully; I really just wanted to be alone.

As the door shut, I fell back onto the couch and closed my eyes. I could hear my family's thoughts around me, their sympathies and worries. Even Rosalie felt sorry for me, though in the back of her mind she wondered if having wings made Max prettier than her.

Esme was on the verge of crying, she had such hopes for this match. Carlisle and Jasper were calming her down.

I couldn't take it. I had to get out of the house.

I went out to my Volvo without a word and drove as fast as I could out of the winding drive. I pulled the windows down; Max's scent was still in the car. A single feather lay on the seat beside me. I couldn't help but pick it up and hold it close.

Within five minutes I was out of Forks, I decided to leave the car and just run through the mountain forest for a while.

It felt good to go full speed, things whizzing past me. I didn't even realise where I was going until I got there.

Shit.

I stared up at the mouth of the cave where Max laid, wings out in the sun.

I tried to walk back slowly, not to disturb her but noticed me. Max looked up and stared right at me, she opened her mouth to say something but I didn't wait to hear it. I turned and ran.

Why, why, why did I go there? I knew the answer but I still had to ask.

Suddenly I heard a thump on a branch behind me and then someone running behind me. I knew who it was.

She grabbed my arm and spun me around to look at her.

**Max POV**

Did I love Edward?

That question floated around my mind the whole time I lay there. I imagined losing him as I did the flock and it hurt just as much, maybe even more. Was that wrong? That a vampire I had only known for a few weeks meant as much to me as the flock...?

How could I be sure?

I didn't to see him again that's for sure but...

A rustling noise broke my train of thought. I looked up to see Edward, standing below me, eyes wide with fear. Was it fear of being rejected again?

Suddenly I welled up with emotion. I started to call out to him but he turned and ran.

I considered letting him go for a moment but I couldn't help but go after him. I jumped off the cliff and glided on to a tree. I quickly jumped to the ground and ran after him.

I could tell he knew I was chasing him because he slowed down and I grabbed his arm and spun him to face me.

The both of us were silent. I couldn't think of what to say, why did I chase after him? What was I to say?

Edward spoke first, his eyes sad and expression stony,

"I'm sorry. I...should have thought about what I was saying. I knew deep down it wouldn't happen, I just..."

I stopped him. I couldn't say anything yet but I just wanted to stay together for a few more moments of silence as I got my thoughts together.

Fang floated into my mind, and I whispered aloud not caring whether Edward heard me.

"I still love you Fang but...I have to believe that there is more for my future than grief, I believe you'd want me to be happy."

And with that I touched Edwards cheek, and kissed him.

**I am so happy to get to this point! Finally!**

**Though it is sad because according to my outline I only have maybe only 6 chapters left..... **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Edward POV**

I had no excuse for what I was doing, I should be careful, making sure she was alright with this and concentrate on the whole not-killing-her- thing.

But as soon as her lips touched mine, my sensible side disappeared. All I could think was _Max kissing me, in my arms!_ My throat barely bothered me and no venom came into my mouth because I was so fixated on her. I instantly wrapped my arms around her body, bringing her closer. Her arms found their way around my neck. I could feel her fast beating heart against my chest as I ran my hands slowly across her wings and back. Her lips moved against mine and I never wanted this moment to end.

Eventually it did though; Max broke away, breathing slightly heavily. She stepped back looking slightly awkward.

"Well," she breathed, "I guess you know how I react to things like..."

"...a vampire saying he loves you?" I finished for her.

"Yeah,"

"I defiantly prefer _this _reaction," I took her hand and pulled her close to me, "are you sure this is what you want? I don't want to pressure you..."

"If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be." She said more confidently.

I grinned, "I do love you," I whispered it more to myself than to Max, but she defiantly heard. She didn't say anything though. I thought she wouldn't, she is still not ready for that kind of commitment, I could tell. Still, it didn't matter to me, I get to be with her and that's the main thing.

I think Max knew what I was thinking and smiled gratefully for understanding. I'm supposed to be mind-reader...

"So, what now?" She said.

"Well, we could go back to the house..." her face screwed up, I took that as a no, "or we could stay around here and wander back to yours..."

She nodded, "sounds good."

**Max POV **

We made our way through the forest in slow time; sometimes I'd fly ahead just for some air and he'd watch from below, running to keep up of course. When we walked together he was careful, like he didn't want to scare me away, for the moment that was fine because I was so nervous, being with someone after so long. I did my best not to show it but I think he noticed, like Fang he noticed my slight facial expressions that I kept hidden.

When I thought of Fang there was a slight ache in my chest, but it was not as painful as before. Edward made the pain go away.

Time to time he'd hold my hand and he didn't push for anything more. Usually the 'holding hands' thing freaks me out but it felt nice, natural.

We talked mostly of his family, who seemed almost as dysfunctional as mine.

"So if your favourite is birds where do go to hunt? I've seen the selection and there isn't much to choose from," I joked.

"I don't hunt birds anymore," he answered quietly.

"Why?" I wondered if he thought it would offend me, "is it cause of my wings or something 'cause I still eat KFC and duck and stuff and I don't consider myself a cannibal so I'm not offended if you hunt -"

"It's not really that, though it had crossed my mind then I remembered seeing you eat chicken at some point...anyway, I found it was...easier to be around you if I stopped drinking bird blood." I caused see he was measuring my reaction on a scale of one to ten. He smiled so I think my expression scored lower than five.

"Huh..." I felt I should apologise for it but I wasn't sure why.

"It's worth it though," he replied and then changed the subject.

Eventually we reached my house, I still felt weird calling it home or my house because it wasn't mine and it didn't feel like home. Total was waiting outside.

"I thought you would probably forget that Jeb is home today, he's in the kitchen. Just a warning."

I sighed and Edward whispered in my ear, "so let me get this straight from what I know this guy released you from the school as an experiment to see how you'd cope with the outside world and pretended to care about you, then betrayed you and tried to get you _back_ in the school. He let people turn his son into a wolf person –

"Erasers,"

"- whatever. Then it turns out he _was_ your father and wanted to play happy families. You aren't sure whether you love him or hate him but you're living with him anyway and he goes off on trips doing stuff for the FBI."

"In a nutshell," emphasis on the _nut_**. **I could hear the slight anger hidden in his voice as he spoke walking with me to the door.

"Hey Jeb!" I called through down the hall.

"Hey sweetie, how were things?" he said, he was at the oven and there was a mouth watering aroma coming from it. That was one thing that was good about him being home, he actually could cook. I didn't realise how hungry I'd gotten over the afternoon.

"Good," I said vaguely.

"The lasagne's almost done, you want to get some plates...?" he finally looked up to see Edward standing behind me. "Ah, hello?" he looked at me, his eyes asking me if I was mad.

"Jeb, this is Edward. A friend from school," Edward nudged me and raised his eye brow when he stepped forward to shake Jeb's hand. I shot him a look to say_ 'I-know-you're-more–than-friend-but-he-doesn't-need-to-know-that._'

I saw Edward's hand leave the radiator behind him before he stuck his hand to shake Jeb's hand. Both their faces were smooth and polite but the tension in the room was almost suffocating.

"Pleased to meet you," Edward said.

"And you." Jeb answered looked over to me. "You should have told me that you were going to have a friend over I would have made more lasagne."

"I've eaten don't worry about it," Edward said before I could answer.

"Right, okay then." Jeb said this slowly, eyeing him suspiciously. Oh jeez I hope this doesn't go on for the whole time.

It did.

I couldn't even enjoy the lasagne because of my nerves. The whole time Jeb and Edward eyed each other. Jeb made me a whole large lasagne and I shocked him by eating it all in front of Edward. I think after that Jeb knew something was up between us.

Total didn't eat with us, but Jeb discreetly took a plate to the living room where the T.V. was on. Edward didn't say much throughout dinner but every once and a while he'd tense up or suddenly squeeze my hand under the table. I guessed he was reading Jeb's mind and wondered what he was thinking about.

Eventually it was over and Edward said he had to leave and before he left, he whispered in my ear,

"I'll be upstairs."

And I was left with Jeb. There was an awkward silence in the kitchen and Total was now sitting on the table eating ice-cream. Jeb, sitting at the table, was the first to speak,

"What have you done Max?" he said quietly.

I decided to try playing dumb, it could work.

"Nothing, why do you think that?"

"Don't give me that," his voice was louder this time, "does he know?"

Okay dumb didn't work, different tactic. I didn't even know why I cared what he thought.

"So what if he does? It's my secret, I can tell who I want."

"Max, think! What if something happens? What if he betrays you? He compromises everything!"

"He won't betray me."

He stared at me with worry, "this isn't like you, Max. You're so careful..."

I cut him off, "Look just leave it. I'm going upstairs." I turned to leave and heard Jeb scrape his chair back to stop me.

"I really think you should leave it Jeb." I could hear Totals voice as I walked down the hall and up the stairs, "she'll tell you when she's ready."

Edward lay on my camp bed, his feet coming off the edge just like mine did.

"I like what you did with the place," he sat up, looking around.

I hadn't really done anything with the room since I'd moved in. The walls were still bare and my few possessions in the corners of rooms. My clothes were in boxes.

"I've been busy..." I said lamely.

"You aren't very materialistic are you?" He asked.

"It's hard to be in my position. I'm always moving. I have to travel light." I answered sitting beside him.

"Have you moved a lot since...?"

"Since the flock died? Yeah, sometimes I can't stand being in one place for too long, it gets under my skin and I get attached to things, which isn't good in my situation."

We sat in silence for a while, and then his hand snaked around my waist and slowly pulled me closer.

"Has this place gotten under your skin?" he whispered into my hair.

"Maybe,"

"Do you want to leave?" he pulled back to look at me, his eyes were sad.

I smiled, "Getting attached things isn't good because it makes me want to stay when I have to leave. So no, I don't want to leave."

He caught something in my answer, "you don't want to leave but...you may have to?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Well then, if you have to leave then I'll either stop you or come with you," he hugged me closer.

"Do you have to move a lot?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Of course, you know how Carlisle looks so young? He's trying to pass for...thirty-three I think now."

I nodded against his chest.

"So I do know what it feels like to leave places you love."

We let my breathing be the only noise and then I said, "Yes, but at least you leave with your family."

We sat there talking for most of the night, Total and Jeb didn't disturb us once. We held each other and kissed but nothing more and I liked that because I still felt that pain in my chest from Fang.

At some point he looked at the few things I had, and laughed at the books I had.

"Stories for twelve year olds?" he chuckled.

I snatched it off him, "Give me a break, I didn't have much time to work on reading and spelling, did I?" That sobered him up a bit. "I only learned when I was ten and even then I wasn't great at it." I muttered throwing the book in the corner.

"Sorry," he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"And I do have other books, proper books. They just take me a while to read and they're heavy," I continued.

He kissed my neck and repeatedly apologised, eventually I gave in and turned around to meet his lips.

At some point I fell asleep and when I woke up the light was streaming through the window. Edward was sitting beneath it staring at a little box.

"What time is it?" I asked him sitting up.

He looked up with a smile, "Seven, you fell asleep about three shouldn't you get more rest...?"

"Nah... I'm fine." He knew better than to argue after repeatedly asking me if I was tired last night. I got up and sat beside him, then I noticed what the box was, I quickly snatched it up close to me. Edwards face was alarmed, "I didn't open it. I just found it in the corner when you were asleep, I was just wondering what was inside it."

I didn't answer, but held the box out in front of me. It was slightly large and decorated with swirls of gold paint.

"It just seems so awkward and bulky for someone who travels light." He continued.

"I don't carry the box with me, just what's inside it. I saw the box in the window of the antiques shop in town and I just couldn't help but buy it."

"Is it photographs or something?"

"No,"

He waited expectantly for enlightenment and I hesitantly put the box on the ground and opened it.

"Don't laugh," I muttered and showed him a dirty, tattered bear with a halo and wings.

He smiled and held it in his hands carefully as if it would crumble in his hands if he moved to quickly.

"What's its name?" He asked

"Celeste."

**Hey guys, I am sorry about the gap between chapters, I just keep getting busier and busier, and my sister has a project to do so she gets full priority on the computer. Though my birthday is this week and I might be getting a laptop so then I can type this up whenever I want, getting chapters to you faster!**

**I really wanted to do a chapter that was just nice and slow and delved into their relationship more, because the next few chapters will be picking up the pace a bit.**

**Until next time,**

**Lackofbetterchoice**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry about the delay with this chapter. I just keep getting more and more work to do from school. I hoped to make this chapter longer but I cut it so you can have this bit to keep you going until I can upload again. Mid-term break is next week so I hope to have the story nearly finished by then.**

**Lackofbetterchoice**

**xxx **

**Chapter 16**

**Max POV**

Going to school felt weird, like I had just woken up from a dream and now it was back to trying to live a normal life. Trying is the key word here. Nothing is normal when you're a bird freak and your boyfriend's a vampire, but I think we're doing alright considering.

We arrived to school separately but when we met in the car park he made it very obvious by kissing my cheek and putting my arm around me.

"What are you doing?" I started to feel self-conscious with all the stares we were getting.

"Sorry, but I have to make it obvious to your admirers that you aren't available anymore."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever," I said but I could see in the corner of my Mike and Eric's jaw dropping.

In history, a girl called Lauren, flanked by two others came up to me. I could tell they were trying to intimidate me but that's kind of hard when they're about 5"2 and I'm 6", also the ability to kick their snobby asses from here to next week also helps.

"Edward really must have a soft spot for ugly people, to go that far to make you feel batter. Though I think it's a little unfair to make you believe that he actually might like you." Lauren sneered.

"Excuse me." I stepped closer and looked straight at Lauren. Her flanks realised the size difference and stepped back but Lauren stood her ground. She's brave...or stupid.

"Hey, I'm looking out for you. Everyone knows that Edward is too good for you and is messing around. He's trying to make me jealous because he knows I'm so over him." She flicked her hair back and put on a sympathetic look, "I suggest you end it before you get hurt, besides, it's not like you didn't realise Edward and I are meant for each other."

M eyes narrowed and then Lauren stepped back. I think my expression told her she should have brought more girls to back her up.

"Look girl, you are messing with the wrong person. First, I think you should go get some help because if you believe that your stupid delusions are true then you are defiantly not right in the head and second," I stepped even closer to her, "Talk to me like that again, and you won't be able to flick that long hair back anymore cause I got a pair of scissors in my bag that I would love to try out."

"You wouldn't dare," she snapped.

I went to the front of my bag and got out a pair of scissors and turned back to her, "Wanna bet?"

The three girls took a step back.

"You freak, you'll regret this," she said and they stalked off.

After class Edward stood outside my door.

"Are we playing nice?"

"Of course," I replied smiling.

He smiled and suddenly kissed me lightly. I raised my eyebrow and then looked around, Lauren was not looking pleased.

The rest of the week was uneventful, almost everyday people wanted confirmation that it was true and they were always surprised with the answer. It was slightly insulting but I got over it quickly. The only person that didn't pester me about it was Angela. For that I was grateful, she just said "Congrats, though I have to say I knew it would happen." I could tell we were going to be good friends.

On Friday Edward was walking me to the nearby forest; I had flown to school and needed cover to take off.

Suddenly he groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Rosalie," he said and suddenly she appeared.

"I want a rematch," she said tying her long golden hair back.

I looked up a the sky, "That isn't good idea,"

"Why afraid you'll lose without the element of surprise?" she sneered.

"Um, no it's just I'd prefer a fair match and right now I have the advantage," I pointed to the sky, "A storm is coming tonight and the static in the air makes it easier for me to absorb electrical energy."

"I don't care, let's go." She stalked further into the forest.

"Just do it and it'll be settled and we can all move on," Alice suddenly appeared with Jasper and Emmet.

"I'm not missing this," Emmet exclaimed, "It's been bugging her for ages."

I sighed, I didn't really want to do this but Rose wouldn't back down. I followed her into the woods, taking off my bag and shovelling through the crap until I found what I was looking for.

"What's that?" Edward asked. I held a lump of steel, about the size of a golf ball, in my hand.

"Just a lump of metal," I said.

"C'mon!" Emmet said as I took of my hoodie and stretched out my wings. He was going to be the referee, "One round! It's either the first one to be pinned down for three seconds or give up!"

We stood in front of one another, "May the best girl win," I said,

"I plan to," she answered.

"And GO!" Emmet's voice boomed and for a moment neither of us moved, trying to figure out the others plan. I could feel my skin tingle and slowly absorb the static around me. It wasn't a lot since the storm was only brewing but it would be enough. I willed the sphere of metal to melt in my hand.

Rosalie made the first move. She darted to the trees, leaping from branch to branch so fast I could hardly see her. I didn't move though and concentrated on the orb melting and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I sensed her behind me and before she could get any closer I turned and did a round house kick to her side. This time it didn't hurt though because I was ready for the hardness of her body. I had the static make a cocoon of energy around me protecting from the blow and making my attacks more powerful.

She went flying knocking down at least three trees with a sharp crack. She snarled, baring her teeth at me. The way they attacked reminded me of animals, slightly like erasers.

She tried attacking me head on and I flung the molten metal at her. It hit her in the chest and I imagined it wrapping around her body sticking her limbs together. I decided not to let it harden; I wasn't sure how strong Rosalie is but if she was like Edward she would be able to break free, but as a liquid it was almost impossible.

I stepped towards her as she struggled , "Do you give up?" I asked

"No!" she snarled. Her feet were still free so she tried to run but I grabbed onto her, "Do you give up?" I asked again.

"NO!"

With one strong beat with my wings we were high in the air. She screamed, as I took us higher, two thousand feet, three thousand feet.

"Okay, okay I give up!" She yelped.

I decided to give her one last fright and tucked my wings in. We started to plummet to the earth and at the last second I pulled out and landed softly on my feet.

I let Rosalie go and she slumped to the ground.

"You alright?" I asked.

"That shouldn't be allowed!" she exclaimed.

"You didn't set any rules and even if you did I still would have kicked your ass." I replied sharply. I didn't like her trying to make excuses.

She didn't answer but as Emmet came over I could hear her mutter "she messed up my hair," to him.

I soon felt arms find their way around my waist, "that was amazing," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I replied. I was slightly breathless as controlling metal and absorbing static without a proper power source is draining. Edward looked over to Emmet handing Jasper a large wad of cash. Where do they keep that much money?

"Jasper owes you one, he's very happy with his winnings."

Alice was laughing beside him but suddenly stopped. Her expression went blank and Edward stiffened.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Jasper put his arms around her and was asking the same question. Suddenly Edward left me and was beside Alice.

"Are you sure?" he asked urgently.

"Yes, they're about two minutes away."

"Who?" I didn't like being kept out of the loop here.

"More vampires, they were passing through the area and they were just going to leave when they heard you fighting. They want to see what was happening," he paused, "They've picked up on your scent."

I sighed, "This is a bad thing," it always is.

He nodded, his expression was grave.

"How many?" Emmet asked.

"Five," Alice replied.

"Five? That's nothing!" he exclaimed, grinning. "We'll take care of them."

"We don't want to fight unless we have to," Jasper said and turned to me, "Do you think you could run or fly before they get here?"

I snapped my wings out, "You tell which way," I said.

"Too risky, they've already picked up on the scent; one in particular wants her now. They'll be hunting her for ever if we don't make it clear that they can't," Alice said.

"So what do we do?"

Alice turned to her back to us and peered into the forest, "We wait."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The wait wasn't long. Within a minute I saw them, with my hawk vision, gracefully run through the trees towards us.

Edward was tense and stood in front, hiding me from view. I wore his jacket to hide my wings and mask my scent. I don't think it was going to help though, with my luck they'll notice me and like the others I was ready for a fight.

"Hello, my friends," a tall dark haired man greeted us warmly in his voice but his body told a different story. It was tense and wary of an attack, like we were.

Two women and two men stood behind him, one woman's wild red hair and cat like stance caught my eye. The other had tanned skin and dark brown hair; she was a lot shorter than the red head and a lot calmer.

The men looked very alike, they both had brown hair and non-descript features, but what made look very alike was the sharp, piercing glare that never left their faces.

Unlike the Cullen's, they all had deep, burgundy coloured eyes; strangely sinister.

_I can take them_, I thought.

"Hello," Jasper stepped forwards as the rest stayed still.

"We thought we heard some commotion and decided to investigate."

"Just play fighting. That's all," Jasper replied, he smiled but his eyes stayed weary.

"You have a large coven here," the dark man said, gesturing to us.

"I could say the same to you,"

"Ah, yes," the man looked behind at his companions, "we aren't actually a coven, we all met in this area and are just travelling together through the state, up to Alaska. There is a strange amount in of vampires in this area. Many are in Seattle at the moment."

Alice stepped forwards, "There is a large coven we know in Alaska but we didn't realise there were so many in this state. We shall keep that in mind. And you are...?"

"Oh how rude me, I am Laurent," he gestured behind him, "this is Victoria, Natasha, James and Michael."

"I am Alice, this is Jasper and behind us is our family, Edward, Max, Rosalie and Emmet. There are also two more of us," the way she added the end bit was like a warning. I was surprised when she introduced me as part of the family.

"Nice to meet you all, we are also here because of a mysterious scent. A couple of vampires have smelled it in the area and are a little wary. Perhaps you could shed some light on that?" Laurent asked.

"I am afraid not, and we have been in this area for some time now and not caught anything strange," Jasper replied.

"Well, I guess we should be on our way then..."Laurent said, you could tell he was suspicious of us but as he around to go, I almost breathed a sigh of relief. Most of them turned to follow Laurent but James stayed, his eyes fixed on Edward.

Then, at the worst possible time a gust of wind came, blowing my scent straight to the vampires, because this was my life and it was my destiny to be constantly forced into bad situations.

James snarled and the rest of the group turned back and leapt closer.

"You!" James wild eyes were fixed on me. Edward snarled back and went into a crouch in front of me. The rest of the Cullens formed a wall in front of me. I started drawing energy from the storm brewing above me, at least I did have enough luck that there was a storm tonight, I could replenish my resources.

"She's with us!" Jasper growled.

"She is a human!" Laurent said, more out of amazement than anger.

"She's with us," Emmet repeated menacingly.

Laurent looked from me to his coven and then straightened out of his crouch.

"We did not come here to fight," he said but none of us left our position, Edward tensed even more.

Suddenly James leapt aiming straight for Edward, who braced himself for the attack, refusing to leave my side. Before they made contact I dived in front Edward and shot a ball of energy from my hands, making James go flying back into tree with an echoing crack.

I stepped towards James who was getting off the ground and throwing off Edward's jacket and snapping out my wings.

"You wanna try that again?" I yelled, James didn't answer but glared viciously at me. I looked around and everyone was silent in shock.

"James, let's _leave_!" Laurent shouted as the rest of the group retreated. Reluctantly James left and the Cullens all turned to me.

"I think that went pretty well by my standards," I said and I saw Emmet break into a smile.

"You defiantly scared them off," he said but he was the only one looked happy.

Edward's hands snaked around my waist, "Let's go," he said.

"Why?" I looked at him, his eyes were wild with fear, and he wouldn't release his grip and started pulling me back.

Alice spoke up, "They're getting reinforcements. I can't see how many yet but too many for us to handle," Jasper held her hand tightly, whispering in her ear, calming her.

Shit. That was the only word my mind could come up with.

"You happy now? You've doomed us all!" Rosalie was furious and Emmet held her back, "Why couldn't you just let us handle it?"

"If she didn't stop James, Edward would be hurt and we would be fighting right now, she did the right thing," Alice said. She walked towards me and Edward.

"Edward, I know what's going through your head right now but that isn't the best option, maybe..."

"NO!" he snarled, stepping in front of me.

"Edward..."

"Alice just don't start on that," Edward took my hand.

"Let's get to Carlisle," Jasper said, and started running, Emmet and Rosalie followed him close behind.

"Why don't I follow you a little later, I'll go round the state and then come back. Try to lead them off for a while."

Edward's jaw snapped shut "No," he replied through gritted teeth.

"That could work. It would defiantly buy us some time,"

"Right I'll see you back at the house," I went to go but Edward held my hand.

"Edward, I'll be fine, let go." He reluctantly let go.

"Come back to me," he said.

"I will," before he could move, I grabbed him close and kissed him.

"You are talking to the girl who could beat up wolves at the age of five," I whispered in his ear then snapped my wings out and did a U and A.

**Edward POV**

'_She'll be okay Edward; we can jump high but not that high,'_

"What about when she lands?" I replied, "How can you let her go? You can't see her future,"

'_But I can see whether she'll be alive and so far her future hasn't disappeared. Besides you've seen how fast she can fly it'll be less than an hour,'_

When we came to the house, the others had already explained the situation.

"That damn bird girl has brought this upon us. I knew this was a bad idea!" Rosalie was also voicing her opinions very loudly.

"Calm down, Rose," Emmet put his arms around her but she shook him off and stalked over to me.

"Where's your girlfriend now? Run off all afraid?" she sneered.

"No," I snapped, "_Max_ is setting a false trail to give us more time actually,"

"She'll also be able to give us a proper estimate on how many there are in the area," Alice added.

"We'll wait here for her then," said Carlisle

"Carlisle, one of them is a tracker, won't be easy to lose. There are many that also have powers in the area," I said worried and looked up to the darkening sky.

"We'll handle it," He said calmly.

I suddenly felt another mind coming towards us. The leader of the group Laurent; he wasn't coming to attack us though.

"One of them is coming to warn us," I said and turned to where he was to appear.

"You should run," was the first thing that came out of his mouth, "There are many who James has drawn into this fight. A lot are not willing to fight and are leaving but at least eight or nine are staying. They seem drawn to your...human's...blood," he didn't know what to call Max.

"We'll stay and fight," Emmet said confidently

"Are you sure it's worth it?" In his mind he was awed at the sight of Max but couldn't understand why we would risk our necks defending her.

I let out a deafening snarl to answer his question, he got the message.

"I understand your concern, but Max is family and we defend each other," Carlisle said.

I could see Rosalie huff in the corner of my eye, _'family? She's the reason this is happening,' _

"I shall go then with the rest of the ones who are leaving. I have no interest in this fight," he bowed and left quickly.

"What do we do now?" Emmet asked, he was getting ready to fight, flexing his muscles.

"We wait," Carlisle said.

We didn't have to wait long, about fifteen minutes later when the twilight had turned to night and the storm had begun, she came back.

"My god, will she be alright? It's hail stoning out there!" Esme paced up and down the living room worrying. We had metal shutters down over the windows except one in case we needed a quick escape. The house was being watched.

Suddenly my phone rang,

"Hello?" I answered.

I could only hear static and the wind, "Hello?" I said again.

"Edward?" Max's voice filled my ears and my heart soared with relief.

"Yeah, are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine, fine, little wet but alright. I've had to land, the ice up in the air is too bad to go high and the reception was too crap to call,"

"Where are you?"

"Outsi- house in th- forest," the static cut her off at intervals

I went cold when I heard that, "Max, Get in the air NOW!" I shouted, the rest of the family now stood at attention ready for attack, "the house is being -"

"Crap, open the door," Max hung up.

We stood in shock for a second then I shouted, "You heard her, open the door!"

Emmet almost broke the door off its hinges. I looked through and through the hail and darkness I could movement.

Suddenly, wings emerged from the trees. Max flew up into the air, flipped around then flew straight for us. Thinking she was going to fly into the house we stepped back but instead she threw a wet little dog into Esme's arms and landed outside. Two vampires came at her at blurring speed. Emmet and I ran forward to help her but it was too late they were too close. I could feel my entire world die as I watched her just stand there.

Then, out of nowhere the vampires suddenly froze. When we came closer, we realised their legs were covered in molten metal. Max then turned to the house and raised her arms, with a sweeping movement slammed two of our metal shutters into them. It melted and covered them as they struggled.

"That's what you get when you mess with Maximum ride," Max said and turned walking into the house.

**xXx**

**Hello again fanfiction land! Things never go according to plan; things keep getting in the way of me writing which is quite depressing because I love it.**

**I hope you'll forgive me for the long intervals between chapters, you guys have been quite patient with me so far.**

**If it took two vamps to corner Bella then it would take at least eight to corner the great max...I feel slightly cruel, things can never be easy for Max can they?**

**Until next time (which I hope won't be too long)**

**Lackofbetterchoice**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Edward POV**

"What the hell...?" Emmet muttered as we followed her inside the house. I looked back at the vampires but it didn't seem like they would get free anytime soon.

"How long can you keep them like that?" I asked.

"Not long, it takes a bit of concentration and the metal only has so much mass. It'll harden in a minute or so and then it all depends on how long it takes them to break free," she answered.

A few seconds most likely.

"Can they hear us in the house?" I asked.

"Nope I filled their ears with metal. They're completely deaf, so talk freely,"

Max was soaked through. Her hair and clothes clung to her body but she didn't seem to care. She walked inside and went to Esme and Carlisle.

"Sorry about your shutters, after this I should be able to fix it but it depends how badly they rip the metal apart," She took Total and a small black case that I hadn't seen before off Esme. Total jumped down and shook his fur spraying us all with water. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's not a problem Max, as long as you're safe," Esme wrapped her arms around Max for a hug.

Max obliged but she looked slightly awkward and surprised at Esme's affection. Like she wasn't as used to it as she should be. Her eyes stayed at the black case as she stepped away.

"Is Jeb okay?" Carlisle asked.

"I sent out a signal for immediate evacuation. Luckily he wasn't home so he got when he was out. He's probably going to the meeting base now,"

Emmet pushed past me, "Wait, evacuation signals, meeting bases? This happens often?"

Max sighed, "It's been a very often occurrence for way too long," no one said anything for a while.

'_Poor girl,'_

'_How often is often?'_

'_I guess it isn't surprising...'_

'_Now she's got us tangled in this mess,'_

I glared at Rosalie for that last thought.

"What's that?" Jasper then asked, drawing our attention to the black box in Max's hand.

"Suicide," Total muttered bitterly. Max gave him a light kick as we gasped.

"No it's not," Max glared at Total.

"It's so risky Max. The poison might not have been completely neutralised, dissolving the magnets and releasing the metal and electrodes' could activate it,"

"It's only for emergencies. In case I have no other choice, I'd rather risk it than be mauled by vampires!" Max argued.

Only I understood the argument, the rest were pretty lost. I went to snatch the box off Max; there was no way she was going to risk that poison running through her body.

Max saw what I was going to do and stood back holding the box behind her. "Don't," it was more of a plea than a warning.

"Um, I'm kinda lost here?" Emmet said, the others agreed.

Max sighed again, she seemed so tired.

"You know I was created in a science lab? Well, they also made these things called expiration dates. The scientists wanted to make sure they could control us completely, even our deaths. When activated, capsules placed in your body break, and release poison into your body. Then a date shows up on our neck showing how long you have until the poison stops your heart," She paused for a moment to let it sink in. Poor Carlisle and Esme felt more horrified by the minute.

"Mine was activated but I...under went this surgery to stop it. But it also cut the power of my...special abilities in half. The stuff in the box will release the full force of my powers."

"And might release the poison if it hasn't been neutralised," Total added.

"Might is the key word here. It's been two years!" Max replied. They went on arguing.

Max didn't tell the others anything about the flock or the pain she went through. It was a good decision as I wasn't sure if Esme could take it.

'_As soon as this is over I'm going to make sure she never has to worry about that, and that she has as much love and attention as possible,'_ Esme thought. I felt that was my job but I wouldn't mind some help. Carlisle was still horrified, _'No wonder she hates the sight of hospital equipment,'_

"So what's the plan?" Max then asked as soon as she and Total gave up arguing.

We looked at each other.

"Well we had this one idea that we make a false trail and then sneak you out and hid you but," Jasper started

"No Way." Max answered flatly.

"Told you she wouldn't go for it," Alice said, "My vision is blurred from here on out. She isn't going to leave,"

"Well, what are we going to do? At least eight or nine vampires are going to be surrounding the house and we all know it's going to come down to a fight,"

"We can handle it," Emmet said confidently flexing his muscles. Our facial expressions told him we couldn't. Nine experienced vampires, some with special abilities that we don't know about, against seven vampires, with a mind-reader, an empath and a blind future-seeker, and a human-avian hybrid with her talking, flying dog. The match was even at best. If we won there would be a heavy price.

"Guerrilla warfare," Max said out of nowhere.

"What?" I was confused.

"I used the same tactics when we were outnumbered by flyboys and erasers a few years ago. We had bait separating the group and then we ambushed each group. It worked flawlessly,"

"Flyboys?" Jasper whispered behind me.

"Don't ask," I whispered back.

"And who is going to be bait?" I asked. As if I didn't already know the answer.

"Me of course, you said they were drawn to my scent, so making them follow me would be easy. Then at a point I meet someone who runs, covered in my scent in a different direction. They're separated and we turn and attack,"

There was silence as we considered her idea.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"It's blurry still, but that's mostly because they aren't following the scent yet. But when they do, it should work, Edward?"

"No, it's too risky," I answered.

"Edward it's the easiest way. Total will be in the air so he can warn us if something goes wrong, you know I'm fast and I can wrap an energy cocoon around me that will protect me further. The storm will help because it'll be hard to follow the scent properly, increasing the chance of them being tricked and I can draw energy from the storm to help me if I need it,"

"She's devious, this plan is fantastic," Emmet grinned.

"I'm the expert on not being killed," Max replied.

"This could work," Carlisle agreed.

I couldn't believe that my family was agreeing to this. "I won't let you do this. It's too dangerous." I said.

"Edward, saving the world was dangerous, and I didn't have seven vampires to back me up then, I think we're okay," Max replied confidently.

My family got even more confused then, though they didn't say anything. I'd have to ask Max if I could explain a little of her past to them after this was over.

I was out voted. We were going ahead with Max's plan.

**Max POV**

"Rosalie if you and Max swap clothes it'll be harder to distinguish which trail is which," Carlisle said.

"Why the hell should I do this? She's the reason we're in this mess! She is nothing to me," Rosalie snapped.

That would have hurt if I actually cared what she thought. I felt guilty that I got everyone into this mess but I was going to get us out. Rosalie was just being a bitch about everything I did and after a while I just tuned her out.

"Rosalie please," Carlisle then turned to Esme, "Could you?" I whisked upstairs before he got an answer. Esme was already pulling my wet clothes off me and handing me her own.

When we changed I decided to apologise to her for what had happened. I didn't care what Roasalie thought but for some reason I cared what Esma thought. Maybe because she reminded me of mom.

"Don't be silly dear, it wasn't your fault," she replied.

"Yes but now your family is going to fight, and I know moms and I Know deep down you don't want them to go,"

"Experience from your own mother?" Esme smiled.

I shrugged in reply.

"Edward was my first...adopted son, though he is actually older than I am," she laughed, "For years I was scared that Edward would be alone, he acted fine with it. But a mother knows when his son was lonely. Then he met you and his world was brighter. He was happy, and I mean, really happy. So we aren't just defending you. We are defending Edward's happiness and his world,"

I couldn't help blush when she said that. I knew Edward loved me but, his whole world? Really? And I haven't even said that I loved him. Did I love him?

There was another question on my mind about Esme, "Why did you assume the role of a mother in the family?"

"Did Edward tell you I lost a baby?" Esme smiled sadly as I shook my head in surprise.

"I wanted to be a mother so badly, and when the little thing died I through myself off a cliff. That's how Carlisle found me by the way,"

My jaw hung in surprise, I didn't expect this.

"Then I was with Carisle and I was still in that mother without a child state and I just adopted Edward I guess and he understood so he didn't mind and the others just followed suit," she waved her had dismissing the rest as history.

I understood her, without my flock I felt like I was nothing, I still slightly feel that way. But unlike Esme I don't ever think I could find a replacement.

"I never want kids," I don't know why I was telling her but it just came out.

Her brow furrowed, "You're young..." she started but I shook my head, "If you had seen what I've seen, done what I've done and been through everything I've been through in my life, even you wouldn't want them,"

Her eyes filled with pity, I hated it when people looked at me like that, it made me feel so vulnerable, so I quietly walked past her out to the hall, but then I felt I should tell her a detail that I hadn't even told Edward yet. I hadn't felt the need to bring it up before but with Esme, she was so kind, so warm. I wanted to tell her everything and yet nothing for fear of frightening her away.

"I can't have kids anyway; Jeb found that out that in one experiment they removed my womb to make sure I could never reproduce,"

Esme said nothing but I could feel her sad gaze on my back as we walked down the stairs.

Edward's expression was horrified as well and I knew that after this, he would bring it up again, but I didn't mind and that was when I knew loved him. That I want to tell him everything, that all I wanted to was run into his arms and stay there. I felt safe, no longer threatened when I was alone with him.

When we reached the end of the stairs, Carlisle spoke, "Are you sure you want to do this? If this goes wrong, it'll be you who is risking their life,"

I gripped the black case. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, in the school, I'm known as the mutant who just won't die," Carlisle didn't know what to say to that.

We then heard the deafening sound of vampires tearing through metal, "Looks like the shutters hardened," I said.

"Then we better go," Emmet said, racing out the door with Rosalie, Japer and Alice. I wondered if they were going to try and take out the two outside before they got away. The sounds outside confirmed my theory.

"Leave two minutes after we do no longer," Carlisle said and he and Esme shared a glance that was so passionate, I felt I should look away. Then Carlisle was gone.

Edward turned to me, "I love you," I knew he wasn't expecting answer, I never do say anything when he tells me, until now,

"I love you," I kissed his surprised face. His eyes shone brightly with happiness as he kissed me back but then he suddenly stopped and stepped away. His eyes so worried as if I was going to disappear before him. "It's time," he said, giving me one last kiss, he reluctantly left.

It was just me and Esme now.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I was born ready,"

**Xxx**

**I had such problems uploading this chapter. It's been done for days but Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it!!**

**Some people had said the ending was cheesy but I like it. Sorry about the cliffy but it was the best place to cut the chapter. I liked the bit between Esme and Max I think it just quickly shows their relationship a little deeper.**

**Next chapter what's going to happen??**

**HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY. IT MADE MY DAY TO FIND THAT IT HAD OVER ONE HUNDRED!!!**

**I'm afraid the next chapter is going to a long one because I don't want to cruel and cut it up so it may take a little longer than usual for me to get it up, but I'll do my best.**

**Lackofbetterchoice**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**I was able to cut it and bring you this!!**

**I hope you like it; it was really hard to write. REALLY HARD. You'll see a familiar character in this chapter. And she will come up again. **

**Chapter 19**

**Max POV **

Esme and I both burst out of the house at the same time, matching each other's speed. Total was watching above in case something happened, though he couldn't tell if something is wrong unless it's an emergency as the vamps might hear us.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I felt that familiar feeling of being chased. The hunt was on. I gripped my safety net tightly, wondering if I would have to use it.

Icy rain pelted against my skin, the mist made it harder to see where I was going but it wasn't too bad. The thunder claps above me made me confident.

Esme and I then split and I poured on even more speed, leaving an obvious trail. I wanted more to come at me than Esme, just in case. I was to meet Edward and Carlisle and Emmet at the cliff side where Edward and I meet.

Within two minutes I burst into the clearing to find no one there. My heart beat wildly as I snapped my wings out and looked around.

What was going on? Where are they?

All I could hear was static in my ear piece, the storm was messing with the signal.

I suddenly heard the snap of twigs and growls. I whipped around to see the hunting party catch up to me. And there were a lot of them.

Ten, blood thirsty faces stared back at me. Suddenly I felt fourteen again and I was cornered by erasers.

James stepped forward.

"It was a good idea Max, I'm afraid we had a few hidden aces up our sleeves," he smirked and snapped his fingers and a girl about my age came forward as well.

"This is Amelia; she is one of the aces in my group. She can create shields, like the one you just ran into,"

I looked around in shock and he laughed, "Of course you can't see it unless she wants you to," suddenly a glass bubble was surrounding us; it seemed the rain could still pelt down through it though.

My heart thumped wildly, stupid, stupid, stupid, I underestimated them.

I suddenly heard a banging sound and turned to Edward on the ground, his face contorted in pain. His hand hit the shield with what strength he could muster.

"We did warn you Edward. Try and help her and I'll have Jane here put you in so much pain you'll wish you'd never been born," James said. A girl that looked about fifteen with short hair giggled behind him. I guessed she was Jane. She was defiantly going to die.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but I couldn't hear her.

"The shield can also cut off sound, didn't want your friends warning you now, did we?"

I had to stop myself from screaming out to them. Instead I gritted my teeth and glared at James.

"Of course we won't kill them now; I want to have them watch you die first. So they can see how pointless their efforts were,"

"We'll see about that," I muttered.

"I'm a tracker Max, and you and your friends really underestimated my abilities. Did you really think that would work using your clothes and the rain to mix your scent? I don't need to use scent when I'm tracking,"

He was coming to the end of the explanation, his comrades were advancing slowly now and I as I stepped back I could feel the bubble against my skin, so much for an up and away.

I could still feel the energy on the outside and started to draw it towards me. Amelia wasn't the only one who could create shields. The energy hummed around me but only I could hear it as it ran down my skin.

I slipped my safety net in my pocket and slid into a fight position, clenching my hands into fists.

"Bring it on," I said and it began.

Most of them leapt at me from different angles, blood curdling growls from all of them. A few stayed back watching, like Amelia and Jane and surprisingly James.

I sent a current through my skin and bursting out in the form of lightning bolts in as many directions as possible.

Vampires went flying and I could hear their bodies smack against the shield. Some of their white skin was charred and black but eventually they were all up again but smart enough not to goo head first.

I sent a roundhouse kick into the nearest vampire; my strength and my shield, made its head snap half off with a satisfying crack. Charred arms grabbed me and I electrocuted them until they were back down on the ground. I was constantly drawing power from around me. Keeping my shield up so no one could touch me but I couldn't keep it up forever. I was already breathing heavily by the time I snapped the head off the fourth vampire. Even though their heads were rolling their body still came at me. It freaked me out to no end. It seemed the waves would never end.

I rubbed my hands together and I spark lit in my skin. I hadn't got much experience with fire before but it was the only thing I could think of. I started blowing fire balls at the headless vampires and they started to burn, sinking to the ground twitching. The vampires with heads were too fast for the fire though and dodged the balls fire easily. At one point, sharp teeth came dangerously close to my neck.

Five down five to go now. James, Amelia and Jane still stayed at the back and I kept an eye on them as much as I could in case one of them decided to jump in.

Six down, the red head one, Victoria circled around me but slowly retreated back to the others. I was spent. My strength was failing and my shield was on its last breath. My head thumped and my vision blurred. I was using too much energy too quickly. I wanted to cry, this was hopeless. I wasn't going to beat them on my own.

I looked over to the Cullens but they were still trapped where they were and Edward was still writhing in pain on the ground. He must have tried to help me again. Alice was desperately trying to see the future; I could tell by her reaction that the outcome wasn't good for me. My vision blurred again and I was close to blacking out. I crouched on the ground glaring at James.

James started to laugh. "You're as strong as I thought you would be but not strong enough to defeat us. Though it was an enjoyable show, the chase wasn't much. I'll have fun picking off your friends one by one," He paused for a moment, "Maybe I should get some fire back into before killing you. A fight is so much better than defeating someone when they give up,"

You want fire? I'll give you fire...I slowly took out my safety net while he was distracted. Total was right, it could mean death when I used it but at least it might get us out of this mess and save everyone.

I pressed the button on my ear piece. James watched me with interest, "Calling for help?" he asked mockingly.

I ignored him. Hopefully Total would get the message even though I couldn't hear him in the storm.

"Black eagle, no choice, G1-9 a go," I paused, "Sorry Total," I clicked off my headset.

"Are you done saying goodbye?" James smirked.

"In a way," I answered I opened the box behind my back and brushed my finger tips along the large, sharp needle inside.

"Good, because I just had an idea, the best way to get some fire back into you is if you saw us kill one of your vampire 'protectors',"

I quickly glanced to Edward. Only he saw the fear in my eyes. I gripped the needle in my hand tightly. There was no way I was going to let those bastards hurt the Cullens. No one was going to get hurt because of me.

"Let's go with you," he pointed at Esme. Carlisle pushed her behind him and held her close.

"Amelia?" James asked

Amelia stepped forward and raised her hands. The bubble expanded and curved around Carlisle and engulfed Esme. I could now here her yelp as she was torn from Carlisle. In the same breath she then turned and snarled at James. Go Esme.

James and Victoria advanced on her. Even though she was out numbered she still snarled and spit at them, refusing to go down without a fight. There was no need to though. She didn't have to fight. I would.

I whipped out the needle and looked at it for the first time in years. The silver liquid still bubbled and without a second thought I jabbed it into my arm.

Fire burned through my body. The pain bursting out of me, and my vision went dark. I did my best to keep myself from screaming, but some sound did escape from my lips. I felt nothing, I could see nothing and the only thing I could hear was James voice laughing in the background far away.

"She's tried to kill herself! This is your powerful freak? The one you've been trying to protect?"

My throat was dry and I rasped for air. My insides felt completely torn up.

"Max!" Totals' voice then echoed in my ear. "Get up, you stupid, reckless girl," he was pleading, but I couldn't get up my body didn't want to move.

Suddenly the pain started to recede, my limbs were still numb but I could feel the cool wet grass on my cheek. My mouth tasted bloody, I must have bit my tongue I could think again, I could also hear the sound of Esme sobbing, "Max!" I was glad I couldn't hear the others, especially not Edward; I wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Don't worry she's still breathing," James's voice came from above me. I stayed limp with my eyes closed.

I suddenly felt hyper aware of everything. Each blade of grass that moved, exactly where everyone stood. I felt different, more powerful. Power was now running free in my veins. I could feel the energy around me and absorbed it automatically.

I did my best to stay limp as James picked me up by the arm.

"Well, I guess I'd better finish the job then," he said and I could feel his teeth about to graze my skin.

Then I opened my eyes. Everything was tinted blue. I felt like my mind and the rational side of my brain had taken the back seat, now it was all my instincts. Animal instinct.

Within half a second, before anyone could move, I took in the all the storms power and directed it straight at James's. The humming intensified as I gave it a target and within the other half of the second James let out a blood curdling screech and let me go .

Without even thinking about it I turned on him and tacked him to the ground, grabbing his head with both my hands and streaming as much power from them as possible. James jerked and struggled while he screamed but he couldn't get free. I only let go when I started to feel a burning sensation. The electricity had caught fire. I let go and stood up looking down at the charred ash remaining. I'd half expected blood but there was nothing.

I then turned to the others who'd been rooted with the spot. I wanted to kill them to. I wanted to feel my hands ar-

No, stop it. I'm not a killer. My rational side spoke up then, trying to overtake my new found killing instinct. Let them go. My body ignored me and walked towards them

I could feel tears run down my cheeks. Stop it. My mind cried as I tried to regain control.

"Max," A voice stopped me, that familiar voice. "Max, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay,"

I didn't look at Edward I didn't want him to see me like this.

I kept my focus on the vampires who were now retreating from the advance of the Cullen's.

"Go now, if you want to live. Never come back here again," I told them. My voice didn't even seem my own.

Without another word they ran as fast as they could. I could sense how fast they were moving and where they were heading from where I stood.

"Max?" Edward's voice echoed in my ears again, that was when I blacked out.

**Was Max's power not the only thing Jeb suppressed??**

**This chapter does show Max's morale and shows how difficult it is to stop herself sometimes. Edward is kind of a tranquiliser for her now. Just like the flock was when they were alive.**

**Until next time,**

**Lackofbetterchoice**

**xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Max POV**

The first thing I heard was a heart monitor going beep, beep, beep, extraordinarily fast in the background. The familiar smell of hospitals invaded my nose and I opened my bleary eyes ever so slightly to see a white ceiling. Oh god, no.

The heart monitor sped up even faster as adrenaline pumped into my veins. My wrists and ankles were strapped down; something was in the palm of my hand. I counted to three in my head then with one violent tug, using up nearly all my strength. My limbs felt like lead. My opened my eyes, I still couldn't see properly, someone yelled loudly as I leaped out of the bed onto the floor. Someone tried to grab me but kicked them and scrambled towards what a thought was the direction of the door.

The person grabbed me again and I screamed at them, struggling as much as possible but they kept a strong grip on me. I still couldn't see.

"Max, calm down!" the person pleaded with me and held me tighter so I could barely move.

"Carlisle, what do we do?"

Carlisle? What was he doing here? Something sharp suddenly stabbed my arm. A needle maybe. I heard a shatter sound as I struggled against it. I hoped I'd broken something.

"Max? Love, please, calm down. You're safe, you're safe." That voice then made me stop struggling, it made me lose the will to fight. Edward was here. I concentrated on where his voice came from, trying to make out the blurs. I could just make his face.

"Edward?" My voice was barely a whisper. It took me a moment to realise I was shaking.

The person holding me loosened their grip and slumped to the cold wooden floor. Strange, I don't remember the school having wooden floors.

"Max, you're in our house. This is a room we converted for you to recover in," Carlisle said slowly, like I was a little child, having trouble understanding.

Things started coming back to me. James, the fight, my needle jabbing into my arm, pain raging through my body and me...that want, that need for the kill lay in the pit of my stomach. What happened to me?

"I told you not to make it smell like a hospital, I told you not to have a heart monitor, I told you no needles, what do you do? You ignore me. Next time listen to the talking dog!" Total's voice burst into the room and Jeb's voice followed closely behind. "You should have called me as soon as her heart beat rose. I need to see her now,"

Of course Jeb was here, he has some explaining to do.

"Max," Edwards arms wrapped around me, holding me close. I just kept trying to concentrate on my surroundings, trying to make them clearer but nothing worked.

"Edward," I whispered, "I can't see,"

He froze for a few seconds, then suddenly pulled back to look at me, turning my head side to side looking at my eyes.

"Carlisle?" His voice was worried, that wasn't good.

"Oh no, don't worry about that Max," Jeb came over instead.

"And why not?" I gritted my teeth.

"Your sense of vision has increased dramatically because of the surge of power going through your body. Your brain didn't get a chance to adjust to it yet, in a few hours or so it'll go back to normal,"

Both Edward and I breathed a sigh of relief. I could feel he was about to lift me up when I shook my head and used my remaining strength to get off the floor and slowly make my way to the bed. I sat down on the side.

"Why was I tied down on the bed?"

There was a pause before Total said, "Kept attacking yourself in your sleep, scratching at your arms and legs," I ran my hand down my arm and I could feel the bumps of scratches that hadn't healed.

I hoped to god I wasn't screaming as well. I'd have to ask Total.

I made myself stop shaking as Edward came to sit beside me. My nerves were in bits but no one else had to know that. When I calmed down my vision improved dramatically. I could see people's faces now. I realised that Emmet was here. He must have been the one who was holding me. I looked at Jeb.

"I need to talk to you alone, now."

He nodded and Emmet and Carlisle started to leave, Edward was the last to leave, he took one look at me, wondering if he should stay. I shook my head and he left behind Carlisle. Total hopped on the bed. He wouldn't leave even if I asked him to, so I didn't say anything.

When the door closed, Jeb started to speak but I held up my hand to stop him, "If the next words out of your mouth are 'I'm sorry', I don't want to hear it. I've heard that too many times from you and it has lost pretty much all its meaning. You are going to tell me exactly what you repressed in me. It wasn't just my powers,"

He nodded and started again.

I would have repressed your powers even if the metal hadn't bound to the poison, which by the way, you seem pretty much clear of for the moment,"

My hand flew to the back of my neck. I felt nothing.

"Only time will tell if the poison will reactivate," Jeb said.

I kept my hand there as he continued,

"In all your years you have never been captured so the school could kill you, except in Germany of course. The goal was always to improve you in whatever way we could. You were created as the perfect killing machine. The rest of flock were created to try and replicate you but they all failed, even angel who we just laced in powers trying to achieve something,"

My expression turned stony,

"Watch what you say Jeb, my flock are the reason I'm here today," I murmured dangerously.

"Nobody's saying they aren't but what I'm saying that none of the flock could be you. They even resorted to cloning you and that failed as you can remember. The only thing they could do was try to improve on the original product. The problem was that you were too human, you had a conscience. People noticed that you never killed someone unless it was necessary,"

I noticed how he always used 'they'. As if he wasn't involved in anything.

"So when they captured you in Texas, there was a new chemical just created called C9-41 or 'the weapon'. It was a chemical that made altered your basic survival instinct. It made you want to kill. The instinct was to take you over and then you would be easy to control," he paused, thinking.

"Do you remember when you found Nudge? You said it was like something took you over. You killed everyone in sight. That was the instinct. It was freshly place in your system so it only needed that to set it off. The problem was that after that nothing else set it off. You regained control for Fang and Angel. You didn't need to fight anymore, so there was nothing for the instinct to feed on to grow,"

"But I knew you weren't safe. That soon you would be attacked and you will lose complete control, and there was no one to stop you after Angel left, so I hit two birds with one stone. In the same surgery I repressed the poison using your powers and also extracted as much of the chemical as possible. Obviously not enough though. You're going to have to be careful, stay in control all the time when fighting. Always listen to your rational side,"

There was about a minute of silence after he'd finished. It was hard to take all of this in.

"Did Angel know this?" I asked cautiously.

Jeb looked at the ground. "Yes, I explained it to her and she agreed it was the safest option," he replied.

I nodded, "You could have told me, you know," I muttered.

He shook his head. "You were under too much pressure and stress to be worried about anything else...and the time was never right to tell you. How do you bring something like that up?"

I looked at Total, "Did you know this?"

"I swear on my life I didn't," he replied, glaring at Jeb, he didn't like secrets.

I sighed, "I guess you made a good call...but next time," I stood up and walked over to Jeb. I was half a head taller and looked down on him, giving him my most menacing glare, "I want to know everything, and I mean _everything_,"

I walked towards the door. I had regained my balance quiet well by now. As we left the room Total said, "There's going to be a _next time_?"

I sighed, "In my life, there is always a next time,"

The Cullen's were waiting in the other room, they could probably hear us speaking with their hearing, and I could tell by Edward's face that they were.

He was at my side at once and whispered in my ear, "I still don't like him, but he does care about you. There is no doubt about that,"

Esme came up to me next, gripping me in fierce hug, "Thank you Max," she kissed me on the cheek.

"No problem," I replied.

"What is your favourite dish?" she asked quickly,

"Em...anything edible I guess, but don't worry about it..."

"Right, pizza it is!" she went to the kitchen before I could stop here. I guess it was for the best as then my stomach rumbled, I was starving.

"Max," Carlisle sat on the couch beside Alice and Jasper. "I'll be frank, your body is a mess," Jeb huffed, but Carlisle ignored to him.

"Your veins are filled with liquidised metal and chemicals; I'm surprised you're not dead. Already. The shock of electricity should have stopped your heart,"

"My girl is the ultimate instrument, her body is not a mess," Jeb muttered.

"Nearly every bone in her body has been broken; her womb has been poisoned and removed so badly that it has damaged so much tissue. I'm surprised there's no brain damage with the amount of blows to her head. You call that perfect?" Carlisle replied angrily.

Jeb didn't answer.

Carlisle turned to me. "I know you don't like hospitals but maybe, just for a while we could admit you and keep you under observation. We could maybe figure out a way to fix some things...?"

I shook my head, "Carlisle..."

"Please just think about it," he said.

I sighed, "I will but don't hold your breath,"

After eating and Carlisle checking on me for the fifth time, Edward and I finally got some time alone. We left in the early evening; I flew above him, needing to stretch my wings. WE didn't say where we were going but we both knew.

We met at the cave entrance, I arrived first and spent the few minutes watching the eagles swerving and gliding along the clouds. Usually I'd be itching to join them but not now. I just waited contently for Edward.

He arrived only two minutes after, and without hesitation climbed up the cliff and joined me.

"What are you going to do?" He asked after a few minutes.

I shrugged and replied, "Learn to control whatever the hell is inside me and not die, would be a good start," I chuckled darkly. Edward didn't seem amused though,

"I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in this," he muttered.

I pulled back to look at his face.

"Are you seriously apologising? Why?"

"What you had to do to protect my family, even though we were to be protecting you,"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "What I did was my choice, what happens to me now is my own fault. As for protecting me, you don't need to. You have to get it into your head that I don't need a protector!"

Edward's eyes looked to the floor, but I lifted his chin for his eyes to meet mine. "What I need right now is you to be there for me, without feeling guilty or feeling the need to protect me from the world,"

Edward nodded, "I think I can do that for now,"

I smiled and kissed him.

We stayed together until the sun went down and at one point Fang drifted into my head. I didn't know if it was the chemicals in my body, if I hit my head harder than I thought, or that I was just insane with happiness, but I could have sworn I heard his voice echoing in my mind.

'_Be happy,' _

**Xxx**

**I can't believe that Maximum's Twilight is over....**

**HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY!! I had no idea it would become this popular....I'm so happy!!**

**I'm sorry about the long gaps in between updates but it is a problem I hope to fix in the future.**

**It was really hard to write this chapter because I had to conclude this story BUT Maximum's Moon is coming up soon. That's right folks! The story is not over yet.**

**I've had a couple of requests for MM and I have been planning to do it for a while. I have loads of ideas and it will hopefully be quite action packed. It may or may not have cliff diving though... **

**Unfortunately I have exams and projects due in the next couple of weeks....I hate school...you can all send death threats to it if you want cause its stopping me from writing and causing all the chapter delays. I've managed to fail a couple of tests cause of this story though so I think if I can pass everything this time I can concentrate on MM.**

**So watch this space!! First chapter will be up before the end of April. In the mean time, if we're lucky and I get a chance I may write a short story from before MT...I do have a couple of ideas for those as well. **

**Until next time, **

**Lackofbetterchoice**

**xxx**


	21. Author's note

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!**

**MAXIMUM'S MOON IS UP!!!!**

**Sorry about the delay I had technical difficulties....but I'm back now!! So let's move on the next chapter in our story!!!**

**Lacofbetterchoice**

**xx**


End file.
